You Again!
by Ichigo's FAV Twin
Summary: From the first time the meet they knew they were born enemies but what happens when he become her Romeo and she becomes his Juliet. In the school place of course. Will they be able to make it though without wanting to kill each other. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction ever so please bear with me I am soo nervous right now. As you can see this is an AU fanfiction hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Please I will totally ruin it if I did.**

Chapter 1

"Damn it! What the hell is that noise!" mumbled the young man from under the covers of his bed. He is close to his breaking point. He hasn't had a good night sleep in over a mouth.

Why you ask? Well it's really quite simple. The reasons to his distress are the dreams he has been having. If anyone reading this is slightly disappointed with this I am gravely sorry but I am just stating the facts.

Although he denies it he can't help the horrific images of that one faithful night that flash through his sleeping form every time he closes his eyes. This isn't the first time this has happened. He had had these dreams for over a year after the dreaded incident but they eventually went away. Now they are back once more.

The reason why well that's part of the problem. Nobody knows for certain. Although these dreams are slightly different from the ones he has had before. Every time he wakes up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night he lays in bed for a while wondering what makes them so different. After an hour or so of wondering and getting no answer in return he gets frustrated and goes back to sleep.

"Ichigo wake up!"

"Mmm go away!"

'**Ichigo wake up sweaty.'**

Ichigo woke up in alarm. It wasn't because he was late for school or the fact that he fell off his bed and hit his head. Although that did save him from almost being kicked in the face by his dad who was currently standing on his bed rambling about something.

"Nice one my son I see that you have gotten quicker. That doesn't excuse you for being rude to your sister by not listening to her. And another…"

Ichigo's dad went on and on but Ichigo wasn't listening. He was still shocked from hearing that voice. Her voice.

"Oh Masaki what have we done to be plagued by such an unworthy son!"

"Ichigo get up! You're going to be late! Fine forget it! Why do I even bother?"

The screams from his father and sister got Ichigo out of his shocked. Now he was just angry.

"I'm going already! Geez!"

Ichigo took a quick shower, got changed, and went downstairs all while avoiding his father's kicks and punches. Seriously the old man even tried to go in the bathroom with him just so he can give him the proper "training" that Ichigo needs.

Luckily for him his father and to go to work at the clinic giving Ichigo a moment of peace. Only a moment of course.

"Look who finally decided to wake up. Had a nice nap sleeping beauty?" said Karin as she and Yuzu were heading out the door.

"Shut up. It seems I can't even sleep without being bothered by you guys," replied Ichigo.

"What's the matter Ichi-ni? Did your prince forget to give you your morning kiss?"

"Why you little…"

But before he can finish Karin and Yuzu ran out the door. Ichigo sighed and was ready to leave but just as he reached for the door handle he fell to his knees.

The pain coming from his head was too unbearable. His vision kept flashing images of that night like a slide show from a horror film until he couldn't take it anymore. He let out the scream that he was holding. His screams of pain and anguish rang throughout the house.

Isshin Kurosaki had heard screams coming from the house from his office and he quickly ran to the source. When he opened the front door to his house he couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw his son on the floor screaming like there was no tomorrow with tears brimming his eyelids. When Isshin got close to him and put his hand his son's shoulder Ichigo whipped his head in his direction.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes full of fear and pain. His body wouldn't stop shaking as sweat ran down his face. His bright orange hair looked even more wild and untamed from Ichigo's constant pulling and tugging.

Isshin had only seen his like this only once before. He tried talking to him so he can calm him down but his words fell on death ears.

Ichigo looked at his father's worried face. He can see his lips move but no words were coming out. Ichigo's ears were at another place in another time. He tried desperately to get back on his feet.

'**Hey! What do you think you are doing? You're going to get hurt!'**

'**Ichigo!'**

***crash***

Ichigo hadn't noticed that during his attempt to get up he had knocked over a lamp. The sound of the glass breaking brought him back to his senses. His vision becomes clearer and now he can hear what his father is saying.

"Now look what you've done. I told you to stay down. I don't think it's wise to move right now Ichigo. Now tell me what happened. Why were you…?"

"Don't you ever stop talking old man?"

"What happened?" Isshin asked relieved but somewhat irritated by his son's reaction.

"Nothing. I guess I tripped and hit my head that's all"

"I hardly think that this is nothing. Now tell me what really happened!" Isshin shouted now even more irritated but then he lowered his voice and said more calmly, "Are you having the dream…"

"No! I told you already that I tripped!"

Ichigo got back up on his feet and went to the open door.

"Where are you going?" Isshin asked also getting on his feet.

"Where else? To school I'm already late as it is."

Isshin was about to argue but Ichigo had already left so instead he got the broom and proceeded to pick up the broken glass.

"Stubborn moron," he mumbled.

"He can at least pick up the mess he made! Unworthy son of mine just you wait when you get home I'm going to give you an extra beating so that you can learn some manners!"

He made an evil face and started to laugh uncontrollably.

A young boy on his bike that was able to see him due to the door being left open looked at him confused.

"What a weirdo," he said as he left.

**Author's Note: I am sorry that it's short and I am sorry if any of the characters were OOC. I am not quite sure when I will update but I will make sure it will be soon. Maybe if you review the next button will magically appear.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here it is the second chapter. For those who decided to alert this story let me just say… THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wasn't sure if anyone would read it. **

**Disclaimer: Nope nothing. Tite Kubo is the genius behind bleach. **

**Which leads me to the reason why I am updating so fast I am doing this cause I am so happy with the latest chapter from bleach. I was literally jumping in my seat with joy. Ahhhh can't wait for the next one. **

Chapter 2

"Will you stop freaking out? You're going to be fine it's not like it's your first time," said the young man with fiery red hair as he took the petite girl to the side for a pep talk.

Not a good idea on his part.

"I know you don't have to keep reminding me," said the now irritated petite girl.

"Hey they weren't all that bad. Some of them were pretty fun and exciting."

"I know but it's just… you know it isn't something I'm particularly proud of. It's hard getting used to it even after all these years."

A few people hear this and stop to give them some interesting looks.

"Stop complaining it can't be that hard. What are you telling me that you're just going to give up when you're already half way there?" He grabs her by the shoulders and starts shaking as he says this.

A couple more people stop and stare.

"Like hell I will! I never give up! I'll keep going until the end no matter how hard it is!" She grabs him by the arms to steady herself.

"That's the spirit! That's the girl I've been waiting for! Are you ready?"

"Let's do it!"

Almost everybody walking by stops and stares at them with shocked faces. There were even some sickos that were looking at them with what looked like anticipation. There were also people who looked confused and only stopped because everyone else did.

They both noticed the awkward feeling in the air and that everyone was starting at them. Realizing that their conversation wasn't as private as they thought it was and that most of those people have dirt minds they ran before anyone asked any questions.

"Were they just talking bout…?" said a girl as she watched them run away.

"I don't know. You think they were in a hurry to you know," said the boy next to her.

They both laughed and continued on to where ever they were heading.

They didn't stop until they were at a safe distance. The girl's face was flush but not from running but rather the rage and embarrassment she felt. Although it was mostly rage towards a certain red headed boy who doesn't know how to keep his voice down.

"Well that was…," he looked nervously at the angered young woman before finishing his sentence, "interesting."

Silence.

"Geez how can an innocent conversation like have a totally different and perverted meaning? People these days I swear."

More silence.

"When you think about it it's kind of funny. Right?" he laughs nervously then stops when she gives him a dirty look. "Right."

She stays silent until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Rukia! You can't be mad over a little misunderstanding! It's nothing I mean we don't even know those people so why should we care?"

Rukia now responds by screaming at him.

"Of course I have to care unlike you I'm being watched everywhere I go 24/7! There are people out there who would just love to see me make a fool of myself! Renji you know I can't do anything that would bring shame to the Kuchiki family."

Renji looks at Rukia with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've known you for so long that I sometimes forget that thing aren't what they used to be," he says.

In fact they're completely different. Renji remembers when he and Rukia would run around in the streets trying to find at least something to eat. They went through many hardships together as children but they also had some fun time. Times where they didn't have to worry about what other people thought of them, being judge on every single little detail those were the good days as children.

Everything changed that one day by the river when Rukia's older sister, Hisana, suddenly made an appearance. From what Renji had heard from Rukia later on it seems that her sister couldn't take care of Rukia all by herself so she abandoned her when she was just a baby. A couple years later she met Byakuya Kuchiki. The noble fell in love with her and had asked her to marry him which she said yes.

They got married despite the elders of the Kuchiki's clan's objections. There was still one problem Hisana was very sick she had Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis but she refused any medical attention until she found her younger sister. Byakuya did everything to find until at finally success. Soon after they found her Byakuya once again went against the clans wishes and adopted her as his sister.

Despite knowing that she was abandoned by her sister Rukia was happy. She felt like she finally had a family. Hisana was a great sister and Rukia grew to love her very much but sadly two years after they had found Rukia she died.

Rukia was only ten at the time and soon after her sister's death she truly learned what it meant to be a Kuchiki. She didn't have much of a childhood after that. Byakuya, who became cold and heartless towards her after Hisana's death, made sure she got the proper education on behaving like a Kuchiki.

Renji didn't see Rukia again until they were thirteen. When they were reunited they begged Byakuya to let him stay with them. Byakuya agreed but only on the condition that Renji work for him and more importantly he must refrain from doing anything that would tarnish the great name of Kuchiki.

For two years he has been moving from place to place with the Kuchikis on all corners of the world. This has to be Renji's tenth time switching schools. For Rukia it's more because she has lived longer with the Kuchikis.

"It's okay Renji. I know how hard it is for you to have to change the lifestyle you're used to it's just that I'm tired of moving from place to place and having to switch schools all the time. I just hope that someday I can stay at one place and not have to switch schools," Rukia said snapping Renji out of memory vile.

Renji puts a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"It's alright. Don't worry it's going to happen someday. Who knows maybe we can stay here this place doesn't seem bad," he says.

"Yeah maybe if we're lucky," she sighs, "let's go we don't want to be late on the first day of school… again."

"Whatever you say Kuchiki."

Rukia ignores him and starts walking.

"Oh and Rukia…"

She turns around to hear what he has to say.

"Let's do it!"

She quickly kicks him in the groin and proceeds to walk towards the school. When she's a couple of feet away from the pathetic excuse of a man that's lying face down on the pavement she yells, "Hurry up you don't want to be late on your first day huh Abarai!"

She runs off before he has had a chance to get up and respond.

'That bitch! That's the girl I'm in love with! I'm either stupid or crazy!'

He stares at her retreating form and smiles.

'Hell I'm both and proud of it!'

He then gets up and runs after her.

**Author's Note: I don't think that came out well. I'm sorry I'm not great with beginnings. So please review and I'll try to update soon.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay so here's the next chapter for anyone that's reading this. I'm sorry if any of the characters come out OOC in this story. Still trying to get used to writing them.**

**Ichigo: Che what's the matter? This becoming too much for you.**

**Me: Lay off Ichigo no one asked for your opinion. **

**Ichigo: Whatever. My twin does not own bleach or any of its characters but she does own this story's plot. So you better not make me do something I'll regret.**

**Me: Like you can threaten me anyways on with the story. **

Chapter 3

"Okay class settle down and sit in your seats," said the teacher in a bored tone.

Unfortunately no on heard her and they kept talking.

"I said sit down!"

The sound of her voice brought fear into them that sent shivers down their spines and they obeyed immediately.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation," she said in a kind voice.

"Damn! She's even crazier than usual!" said Keigo.

Something flew across the room and hit Keigo straight in the eye.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Mr. Asano?" she said in a calm voice but her eyes said otherwise.

She gave him a look that would give the most hideous creatures form the most treacherous and foul places on Earth a run for their money. She can make a werewolf look like a harmless little pup who had lost all its teeth. Vampires would run towards the sun just to get away from her.

Now Keigo is pretty stupid but he isn't suicidal as to actually talk back to her so he slowly shook his head and shut his big mouth.

"That's what I thought. Now that that's taken care of class I would like to introduce you to two new students. Be kind to them and no funny business." She looked at Keigo as she said the last part.

"Class please welcome Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai."

Rukia and Renji hesitated for a moment before going to the front of the class. They were a little nervous and scared because they didn't know anyone but it was mostly from the little scene that had just transpired. They said their names and told the class a little about themselves until the teacher cut them off.

They quickly took the nearest empty seat they could find so they won't have to face the teacher's wrath on the first day. Rukia sat next to Keigo and Renji sat a few seats beside he next to a girl with short spikey hair.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way I would like to give you guys some great news," the teacher said.

"They're finally sending you to an insane asylum," mumbled Keigo.

Once again an object flew across the room and hit Keigo in the other eye.

"If only you were so fortunate Mr. Asano. What I want to tell you is that our class has been selected to participate in the in a play for this year's summer festival."

The class groaned.

"This year's play is none other than the timeless classic…"

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late but I can…," said Ichigo while trying to catch his breath.

"Well look who finally decided to show up today. What is this your fourth tardy Mr. Kurosaki?"

"It's his seventh!" exclaimed a boy behind Keigo.

"Shut up Mizuiro! I can explain…" Ichigo said.

"I don't have time to listen to you excuses just take your seat."

Ichigo was just about to go when his teacher stopped him. She had an evil look on her face.

"Wait it seems I have some good news for you Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of this.

"Since you took the liberty of interrupting me and wasting precious class time with your ridiculous ramblings I want you to star in this year's play as our lead. Do you accept?"

"You're making it sound like I have a choice. Yeah sure whatever I accept."

"Excellent! Class I would like you to meet our Romeo in our interpretation of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Come on don't be shy give the boy a round of applause."

Everybody started laughing. They couldn't believe it. Ichigo Kurosaki had to play the love struck Romeo! He doesn't have a single romantic bone in his body. He can't even tell when a girl is hitting on him let alone pretend to be madly in love with one.

Ichigo stood there gapping like an idiot. He was about to protest but he knew it wouldn't do any good so he went to his seat. Except there was a problem someone was sitting in it.

She had to be new because she didn't look familiar to him. She had dark hair that stop and slightly curled at her shoulder, was short but maybe it's just because she was sitting down, and had dark blue eyes that seem to change to a color close to violet. Especially now as she stared at him with confusion.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she said in a sweat voice trying to hide her annoyance. One thing that she didn't like was being stared at.

Ichigo saw right through her little act and gave her a sour look.

"No but it looks like some annoying midget is sitting in my seat. I guess you can help me with that but I'll give you a break seeing that you're new here." He was about to turn away and go to another seat when he heard her chuckle.

"Give me a break? Please get over yourself. It's not my fault that you lack the ability to get to class on time so this kind of situation doesn't happen. And who are you calling a midget?" She said as she stood up from her seat. Yep she was definitely short.

"Don't tell me it's hollow in that big head of yours? Who else am I talking to? All I was trying to say is that I understand that you made a mistake and that I'm not going to hold it against you!"

"Well sorry that you have the manners of an ape and fail to know the proper way to address a lady!"

"You mean half a lady!"

"Wha… ah… Why you! Just wait till I…" She stops midsentence after she remembered that they weren't alone.

Everyone sat staring at the scene the two had created utterly speechless.

"Well it seems you two are getting along great. Oh are you done? I apologize if I interrupted you," said the teacher. She continued after they said nothing, "Now that you guys have has a chance to know each other Mr. Kurosaki would you mind taking a seat next to Ms. Inoue so that we can continue now!"

Ichigo quickly obeyed and took the seat next to Orihime. Rukia sat down as well with her head lowered in shame and embarrassment.

"As I was saying auditions for the play will be held tomorrow at the auditorium. Anyone who does not get a part in the play will participate in any way they can whether its costume designers, stage lighting or help with the background." She is cut off by the sound of the lunch bell. "Remember you're getting graded on this so try your best. Now get out you're not my problem anymore!"

"Don't you just feel the love whenever she says that," said Mizuiro.

"Don't push your luck Romeo. You're never going to win her love like that," said he teacher to Ichigo as he walked by her desk.

"Amazing! Only you would get in a fight with the hot new girl," said Keigo after they had left the classroom.

"It wasn't my fault. She started…wait did you just say she was hot? Whatever. That bitch! Who is she anyways?" Ichigo said still fuming.

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki," said Mizuiro casually.

'So that's her name. Well Rukia Kuchiki I'm going to make your life a living hell!' he thought.

"Hey Rukia wait up!" exclaimed Renji as he tried catching up with her.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you…" He stopped when he saw her expression. "Whoa what's the matter with you?"

"The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is calling me a midget?"

"Oh yeah you're mad at what happened in class."

"Don't act like you don't remember! That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I lost my temper on the first day! What was his name again?"

"I think it was Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yeah that's it," she said with an evil expression.

"Oh boy this is bad."

'Just you wait Ichigo Kurosaki I'll show you what Rukia Kuchiki is capable of.'

'Bitch!' –Ichigo

'Jerk!' –Rukia

**Author's Note: Hope that was good enough. I would like to inform you that I may not update as quickly as I'm doing now seeing that school is about to start. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Rukia: You better so that I can get my hands on that orange haired jerk neck!**

**Ichigo: Like you can even reach my neck you midget she devil!**

**Me: You guy love each other so much. 3 3**

**Ichigo/Rukia: SHUT UP!**

**Haha who agrees with me? Anyway I must leave you before the demon wakes up. And remember if you review that next button might just appear. ;)**

**Oh almost forgot I don't know if you notice but I decided to use another bleach character as their teacher. It's not their regular teacher. Can anyone guess who it is? Probably not cause she may be a little OOC but I think you guys can. Till next time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm squeezing in this chapter the day before school starts. I'm so excited but a little sad. Less fanfiction for me . Oh and Pixiewolf3 if you're reading this please update The Sins of My Beloved I'm begging you. On forth to the story Ichigo the disclaimer if you will.**

**Ichigo: Ichigo's FAV Twin doesn't own bleach or any of its affiliates. They're all property of my creator Tite Kubo. **

Chapter 4

"Okay that's enough you can go now. I can't believe it that's the sixth one and still no good!"

"Ms. Yoruichi here's your water."

"Oh thank you Inoue."

Orihime smiled and was about to leave when she noticed her teacher's tired expression.

"Are the auditions not going as well as you thought? I can't help but notice that you look worn out," she asked her concern showing in her voice.

Yoruichi looked at Orihime's worried expression and smiled to try to ease her nerves.

"No they're going great better than I expected actually. Almost all the parts are filled," Yoruichi said while turning away from Orihime thinking that that was enough of an explanation to make the girl leave.

Of course knowing Orihime it wasn't.

"Almost?" she asked curious.

Yoruichi sighed and closed her eyes. "Well there's just one part that's left but I haven't found the right person to play that part." She opened her eyes and realized that that just made Orihime worry more.

"But don't worry too much I'm sure we'll find our Juliet somewhere," she quickly added. Yoruichi saw the look that appeared on Orihime's face when she heard this.

"Oh by the way I'm really glad that you decided to be one of our costume designers," Yoruichi said. She slightly winced at the memory of how they had managed to make Orihime to agree to this after she had volunteered to be in charge of the snack department.

Everyone had practically jumped for joy when Yoruichi had said no to the red head. Now Yoruichi had to make sure to get rid of that thought that appeared in Orihime's head when she mentioned that the part for Juliet has yet to be filled. She knew if she didn't get it out of her head no one would be able to stop her from accomplishing her goal.

Especially while knowing full well who will be playing the part of Romeo.

Fortunately her last comment did the trick to distract the red head. Orihime immediately cheered up after hearing it easily forgetting what she was about to propose to her teacher.

"I'll do my very best Ms. Yoruichi!" she said while giving a captain salute.

Yoruichi sweat dropped but still smiled at Orihime.

"I know you will. Oh I think Tatsuki is calling you. You better get going," Yoruichi said quickly still smiling.

Orihime nodded cheerfully and ran off to go see what her friend wanted.

'Man I thought she would never leave. She's a nice girl and all but sometimes she just so…'

Yoruichi's thought was cut off from a voice coming from the stage in the auditorium.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if not thou wilt not, be sworn my love, and I'll no longer be Capulet."

"Who is that?" Yoruichi turned around towards the stage to see the person behind the voice.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name belonging to a man."

'She's good really good.'

"What's in a name? That which we call by any other name would smell such as sweet. So Romeo would, where he not Romeo called, retain thy dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

'Hmm I just thought of something,' Yoruichi thought as an evil smile formed on her lips.

"Perfect! At last I have found what I was searching for," Yoruichi said aloud.

"A man."

Yoruichi chuckled under her breath before turning around to face the person that had made that comment.

"No I wouldn't consider you a man but now that I found you may I ask why you are late again? In fact why don't you tell the rest of the class who showed up on time Ichigo."

Ichigo stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. Look just because you already have a part doesn't mean you can just ditch auditions. You have a lot of work to do Romeo," she said while smiling slyly at him. Her expression made her feline characteristics more prominent.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry it's just…" he said uneasiness lased in his voice.

"Come on you can tell me. Don't be shy," Yoruichi said giving him a comforting smile something that she rarely does.

"It's nothing never mind. I promise I won't be late unless I have a valid reason," he said looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks embarrassed by Yoruichi's sudden act of kindness.

She laughed at his obvious shyness.

"Which is never. Well it's good that you're here now I have some great news," she said still slightly laughing at his reaction.

"Perfect more great news," he said sarcastically.

"Silly boy I never said it was great news for you. I would like to inform you that we have found your love interest for the next month or so."

"Already that was quick. Who is she?" he asked curious and a little wary by the look Yoruichi was giving him.

"Keep your pants on Romeo I think I should let her know first," she responded smiling wider when she saw him blushing again at her comment.

"Wait you haven't told her yet. Then how…"

"Rukia Kuchiki please come down here for a second!" she yelled ignoring Ichigo completely.

"Oh no," Ichigo says as he watches the petite girl walk towards them.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong Ms. Shihoin?" Rukia said in a really sweet voice that made Ichigo cringe in disgust.

"No you were great and come on Rukia no need to be so formal everyone just calls me Ms. Yoruichi. Your performance was perfect in fact…" Yoruichi grabs Ichigo by the arm and pulls him until he is standing in front of Rukia.

He looks at her with great displeasure which she responded by turning away but not before sticking her tongue out.

Yoruichi didn't notice this or she did and was just ignoring them and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone may I have your attention I have an announcement to make!"

They all stopped what they were doing and stared at their teacher.

"I would like to inform you that Romeo has just found his Juliet! Congratulations Rukia you got the part."

Everyone cheered with excitement. They couldn't wait to see what is going to happen when you put those two together especially after the scene they caused the day before.

Ichigo wasn't happy with this. He grabbed Rukia by the arm ignoring the hoots and hollers some of his classmates were making and took her to a secluded place backstage. Rukia did not like this.

"What are you doing? Let go of me you ape!" she protested while trying to pull her hand away from his grasp.

"What am I doing? What do you think you're doing auditioning for the part of Juliet?" he retorted while forcibly pulling her to stand in front of him still not letting her go.

"I auditioned for it because I wanted the part. It's as plain as simple as that. Why do you care?" she spat while successfully freeing her arm.

"You're kidding right? You do remember that I'm Romeo or is it that you have never read the play and blindingly choose that part because it's the lead. Do you see the problem now? I don't like you and you don't like me. Or am I wrong?"

"No for once in your life you're right I don't like you I despise you. I'm just mature enough not to let this get in the way of my goal."

"Oh and what goal is that? To be a nuisance to others cause you're great at that already," he said while crossing his arms across his chest and standing his full height.

"No you fool! My goal is to be the best!" she said proudly while putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him with a defiant look that said she wasn't intimidated by his height.

Ichigo snorted and looked to side with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh great just what I need a perfectionist! Couldn't you do that with a role other Juliet? How about the nurse or Lady Capulet?"

"Interesting how you know the names of some of the other female parts. Could it be that you're not as tough as you pretend to be and spend your free time reading romance novels?" she said smiling at him as if she just found out a secret that she could use to her advantage.

Ichigo didn't even have time to respond when he heard someone yell watch out from above them. He quickly looks up and sees a large object plunging towards them.

Ichigo pushing Rukia to the far wall behind her and was able to avoid them from getting hurt but… During his attempt to keep them both out of harm's way he failed to notice where he placed his hands. Rukia didn't know about the danger and was confused. Her confusion quickly turned anger and embarrassment.

'Pervert! First he insults me then he pushes me to the wall and touches my boobs!'

She then knees him where it hurt the most and walks away but before she leaves she tells him, "Listen because I'm only going to say this once. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I will be the best! I am not going to let a pervert like you stop me from accomplishing that! You got that!"

Ichigo could only lie on the floor in pain.

"Good glad we're on the same page. I think it's going to be a pleasure working with you Ichigo Kurosaki," she says in her sweat voice. She then walks away with a smile on her face.

'Damn that girl is strong!' Ichigo thought as he got on his knees with whatever strength he had.

'Great I get the devil herself as a partner. Welcome to my own personal hell.'

**Author's Note: Alright that ends this chapter. Can't believe school starts tomorrow! This means that I am going to be updating less frequently. Maybe once a week if I'm lucky. **

**On another subject can you readers spear a few moment of your time to review please. It's really discouraging to see no reviews for this story. I can't make it better if I don't know the readers' opinion. I can't read minds although that would be cool so…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Okay so I know I havent updated this in a while but theres a valid reason for it. I put up a poll for this story on my profile page and Im wondering if my readers can check it out and give me their opinion on it. I'll try to update but its going to be difficult.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: My notebook has finally returned to me! Sorry guys that it took so long to update it's just that my friend was reading my story and she had my notebook and I just got it back yesterday. Also this story is dedicated to my first reviewer. forever-will-love2112 get up here to get ur prize! Huh I guess she didn't get the memo. Must fire that monkey then. Anyways this is for you hope you keep reading *Cough and reviewing cough***

**Anyways here we go!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* nope no part of Bleach came from my own brain but this story plot did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Hey Rukia!"

Renji had been trying to get her attention ever since the left class because he hadn't been able to talk to her during the auditions. He was able to see what had happened and was worried that she may have gotten injured.

He kept calling out her name but she was too far away to her him. When he finally caught up with her he tapped her on the shoulder which caused her to jump. She turned around and threw a punch. Luckily Renji was able to catch it before it hit is face. When Rukia saw that it was him she relaxed and lowered her fist.

"Whoa take it easy.I know you been having some pretty bad luck lately but you don't have to take out on me," he said jokingly

"What do you mean?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know if have noticed or not but you have become well known in just these two days. First with whatever that was yesterday and now with what happened today," he said as a matter of fact.

Rukia suddenly tensed up when she heard that. She blushed lightly and held her books tighly to her chest.

"Oh… um… You… saw that."

"Yeah almost everyone who was backstage saw it. Are you okay?" Renji said not seeing Rukia's discomfort.

'**People saw us! Okay just calm down it's not that serious. I swear when I get my hands around his neck!'**

"Yeah I'm fine," she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Are you sure? You look paler than usual," Renji said with doubt laced in his tone. He knew her long enough to know when she was lying.

"Yep positive. Look not a mark on me," she said keeping up the charade.

Renji was still skeptical but he was glad that she wasn't hurt so he let his suspicions go.

"That's good. You were so lucky that Ichigo guy was there to push you out of the way. Maybe he's not so bad after all,' he said ignoring Rukia's sudden strange behavior.

"Yeah… Wait come again?" Rukia asked slightly alarmed.

"That damn Keigo guy dropped one of the stage lights and it was about to land where you were standing and Ichigo pushed you out of the way. Didn't you see that?" Renji's suspicions came back.

'**What did she think I meant?'** he thought.

"**Oh no. He was just… and I… Well it's his fault for not knowing where to place his hands! That's a load of crap and I know it' **Rukia thought.

She didn't know how to respond but luckily she didn't have to because they were soon engulfed into the large crowd in the hallway. They soon lost each other in the crowd. Renji saw Rukia long enough to see a pair of hands take her away.

"Rukia…" He was cut off when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and started to drag him away in the other direction. Renji struggled to get free.

"Calm down. It's not like I'm kidnapping…" his capturer said right before being cut off by Renji's fist.

"Hey! Come on! I was just trying to be nice by asking if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends during lunch. Ah! Oh no I'm bleeding! You're so mean!"

Renji looked down and saw Keigo sitting on ground trying to stop he nosebleed with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh sorry Keigo didn't mean to make you cry," Renji said apologetically.

"I'm not crying *sniffle*" said Keigo as he wiped off his tears with the other hand.

"Riiiggght. Well if you're not mad at me… I guess I can join you guys," Renji said nervously. He was very uncomfortable with this situation.

Keigo didn't notice his uneasiness and cheered up when he heard this. He quickly got up, put his arm around Renji's shoulder and started dragging him towards the stairs.

"Great! Hey maybe next time you can bring your cute friend too," Keigo said loudly.

"Uh yeah sure," Renji said slightly annoyed.

'**Yeah like hell I'm bringing Rukia. Man how the hell did he recover so fast? Wait wasn't his nose bleeding?'**

"So what's the tattoos? You're not in a gang right?" Keigo asked afraid that he might say yes.

"Uh no," Renji responded.

"Good you know what I think we are going to be great friends!"

'**I have a bad feeling about this.' **

* * *

><p>"Hey let go!"<p>

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

When Rukia was released she turned around to glare at her capturer. The girl was taller than her, had long orange hair a shade lighter than Ichigo's, grey eyes, and a large bust.

Rukia quickly recognized her and gave her a fake smile.

"Oh it's okay. Your name is Orihime right? My name is…"

"Rukia Kuchiki yes I know. Nice to meet you," Orihime said in a shrilling high tone that made Rukia wince a little.

'**She's… energetic.' **Rukia thought.

"Orihime!"

They both turn around to see a girl with short, spikey black hair running towards them.

"Oh hey Tatsuki! I was wondering if Rukia could join us for lunch," Orihime said as she approached them.

"Yeah sure that's fine," Tatsuki said while smiling at Rukia, "Hi I'm Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Nice to meet you Tatsuki," Rukia said in her sweet voice while shaking her hand.

"Uh yeah me too," Tatsuki said a little weirded out by her sweet tone, "We should get going."

They walked for a while until they reached a very shady area under a couple of trees. There were already other girls there. They greeting Rukia nicely and didn't seem to mind that she decided to join them. It took a while for Rukia to feel comfortable. She wasn't used to this much female interaction so she mostly just talked to Tatsuki and Orihime.

"So how do you like it here so far," Tatsuki asked.

"Despite some certain instances of some inconvenience I really like it here," Rukia replied with a sincere smile.

"Hey so what is it that you have going on with Ichigo?" asked one of the other girls.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked confused.

"I just mean that whenever you two are together something always seems to happen," the girl said laughing.

Rukia didn't know how to respond so she just took a sip from her chocolate milk. She thought about this for a moment and blushed in embarrassment from her latest blunder.

"Oh look at that she's blushing! Don't tell me you have a crush on him!" yelled another girl.

Rukia spit out her milk.

"Excuse me? No I don't! What would make you say such a thing?" Rukia said while wiping her mouth.

"Is that why you auditioned for the part of Juliet? Oh Rukia you naughty girl you want his lips all to yourself."

All the girls started laughing except for Orihime who didn't know what was going on and Tatsuki who was chuckling under her breath.

Rukia sat in the middle wide eyed, speechless, and beat red. Before she could deny everything a girl with short, red hair suddenly popped up and pressed her face close to Rukia's. Rukia tried to back away but the girl kept a firm grip on her.

"Oh look how cute she is! Her face is almost as red as my hair! I could just…"

"Who wants dessert?" Orihime screamed suddenly.

Everyone quickly forgot the matter at hand and turned a sickly green when they thought of Orihime's cooking.

"Here Rukia want some," Orihime asked happily shoving her concoction close to Rukia's face.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," whispered Tatsuki so that Orihime wouldn't hear.

Rukia looked at the "dessert".

"Ah no thank I'm full," she quickly.

"Alrighty all for me," Orihime said happily.

"Oh Orihime you're soo adorable! I wish I could bake you so I can eat you up!" said the red head.

"Uh is she… a… you know?" asked Rukia.

"Oh to tell you the truth we're not really sure about ourselves. Just ignore her that's what I do," replied Tatsuki.

"Oh Orihime your boobs are like fluffy clouds. I wish I could sleep on them all day long," continued the red head as she hugged Orihime from behind.

"Okay that's it!"

Tatsuki got up and pulled her off from Orihime and start yelling at her.

"Will you cut that out you pervert!"

"Oh I'm sorry Tatsuki. I must have been neglecting you. You know I love you to. Sure your boobs aren't as voluptuous as Orihime's but their still perfect little mounds of heaven. Come here let me give you a kiss!"

"No get away from me you little perv!"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

'**This is nice. They're a little strange but that's what makes them likable'**

* * *

><p>"Looks like they're having a good time down there."<p>

"Will you stop spying on them Mizuiro you look like a stalker," said Ichigo.

"Yeah the only question is which one is he stalking?" said the boy sitting next to him.

He had pale skin, blue black hair, and wore glasses.

"I think he's stalking all of them," replied Ichigo.

"Ha ha Ichigo very funny. And you shouldn't be talking Uryuu if I'm not mistaken don't you have the hots for a certain Orihime Inoue," replied Mizuiro smugly.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Uryuu's face turn beat red.

"Hey why don't you both shut up and just eat already. You guys are bickering like an old married couple. Right Chad?" said Ichigo.

The very large and muscular boy just nodded. His hair moving slightly revealing his concealed eye just before it was hidden again by his brown curly hair.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Uryuu.

Mizuiro just shrugged and started to text on his phone.

"Anyway I was just looking because that new girl Rukia Kuchiki is with them," Mizuiro said calmly.

"Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?" Ichigo asked a little annoyed that he mentioned her.

"Don't get the wrong idea she's not my type. Come on Ichigo you know I only like older woman," Mizuiro replied with boy like smile on his face.

"Does that mean you're still going after Ms. Yoruichi?" Uryuu asked smugly.

"Yes I am. And to answer your question Ichigo I'm not interested in her per say I just find her background interesting," Mizuiro said not at all affected by Uryuu's comment.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked interested.

"Well in the course of five years she has been to more schools than there are people in this town. This girl moves very often."

"I'll say. What is she a fugitive?"

'**I wouldn't be surprised that bitch has a mean ass kick' **thought Ichigo as he thought of what happened earlier.

"No she's actually the only daughter of the Kuchiki clan."

"Really! I knew her last name his Kuchiki but I would have never thought it was that Kuchiki," Uryuu said surprised.

"So what's the big idea?" Ichigo asked.

"I hope you're joking Kurosaki. I would think that even someone like you would know about the Kuchiki clan. They're a noble family with a really big company that is spread around the whole world. Though I don't think that's the reason Mizuiro finds her background interesting," Uryuu explained.

"No it isn't what's interesting is that she's not related to them by blood. They adopted her when she was eight for some unknown reason," continued Mizuiro.

"So just because they're nobles doesn't mean they wouldn't want a child. Maybe they couldn't have children," Ichigo replied still not getting why it was so interesting.

"They do have a child their eldest son Byakuya Kuchiki."

"What if they wanted a girl? I'm still not getting why this is soo damn interesting."

"Mizuiro if I may intervene for a moment it seems you're forgetting one key element here," Uryuu said.

"Yeah sure go for it."

"The reason this is strange is the act that she was adopted after Byakuya's parents died."

"Huh wait a minute that makes no sense. Dead people can't adopt kids," Ichigo retorted.

"We never said it was his parent that adopted her," Mizuiro shot back.

"Well then who adopted her?" Ichigo was getting frustrated.

"It was her older brother Byakuya. What's strange is that he adopted her as his sister not as a daughter. Also I heard that he had found her on the street not in an orphanage. He was also married around that time. Do you get it now?" Uryuu explained hoping that he got it so they can get off this topic.

"Yeah I get it. That is strange."

Just then the door to the stairs flew open.

"Hello! Did everybody miss me? What am I saying? Of course you guys did but don't worry Keigo's back!" yelled Keigo.

"Oh you were gone no wonder it was so peaceful," Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"You're soo cruel! Fine then I'll just take the new kid and leave! Come on Renj!"

Renji gave them a pleading look begging them not to leave him alone with Keigo.

Ichigo sighed, "Just stay with us."

Keigo's eyes lit up, "Oh I knew you guys missed me…"

"I was talking to Renji. You can go if you want to," Ichigo said cutting him off.

"Naw I'll just stay with you guys. Seeing that… Hey are you guys even listening!"

Ichigo responded by throwing him across the roof.

"Shut up already!" Ichigo sat back down and turned towards Renji, "Hey I'm Ichigo that's Mizuiro, Uryuu, Chad, and you already met Keigo unfortunately."

"Yeah hope I'm not intruding," Renji said.

"Naw it's okay. We don't really care."

'**Maybe he can help me figure out what that crazy chick's problem is. He did come with her although I have no clue why he would. Just hope he's not a lunatic like Keigo'**

Ichigo looked over at his passed out friend.

'**Yeah right like there could ever be another Keigo.'**

* * *

><p>A dark figure ran across the campus undetected. He met up with his crew just behind the main building and told him all that he knew.<p>

"So I finally found her," said the boy who was obviously the leader.

"So what should we do now boss?" asked a guy with bleach blond hair.

"I'm thinking. Just be patient," said the leader.

"How much money do you think we'll get?" asked a really scrawny one.

"A bet it's going to be a shit load of cash," said the one whose eyes were obscured by his long hair.

"Boys boys please you will get your money but only under one condition. The girl is mine. You're not allowed to touch her. You got that," the leader said in a threatening tone.

They all nodded.

'**Rukia Kuchiki. You and I have some business to attend to.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that turned out fine. I can't really be the judge. Only you can decide. How you ask. Well that's very good question. It's very simple just click the button below this and leave any comments that you have about the story. Together we can make this a better story but it's all up to you so…<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**The next button may just appear if you do. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: People reviewed I'm so happy! It may not have been much to some people but this really made my day! Thank you to those who reviewed my story and also for those who either alerted it or put it as your favorite. **

**Ichigo: Is this going to take long?**

**Rukia(kicks him in the head): She can do whatever she wants jerk.**

**Ichigo(glare): Bitch!**

**Me: Please get a room you two or at least wait until I start the story. (Wiggles eyebrows)**

**Both(blushing): Shut up!**

**Me: Ha I win! I also don't own Bleach or any of its characters I just own this plot.**

**Warning: Some of the content in this chapter might disturb some of you. It's not much but it's just a precaution just in case.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Bye! Nice meeting you."

"Aw come on Rukia. Why don't you join us?"

"Sorry I really have to get home. Maybe another time," Rukia said as she walked away waving at them.

'**I can't be late. Brother hates tardiness. Not like he ever shows his distaste or any emotion for that matter. He's never been the same since SHE died,'** Rukia thought walking at a steady pace.

Her mind soon drifted into other matters, **'Come on. How long are they going to keep following me around? Che two days that was quick. Must be a new record.'**

Rukia chuckled, "Some bad luck I have."

"Luck has nothing to do with it my dear."

* * *

><p>"Come ooonnn Ichigo…"<p>

"No I told you I have to go! Now shut up and let me go," Ichigo said as he yanked his wrist away from Keigo's grip, "See ya later."

Renji also started to leave, "Well I best get going…"

"Oh no you don't. Ichigo might have been able to escape but you won't. Grab him Mizuiro!" Keigo said as he lurched forward and grabbed him.

"Wait I really… what do you mean by escaping? Mizuiro what the hell do you think you're doing?" Renji protested as he struggled to get free.

"If I have to go then you have to suffer with me," Mizuiro said smiling.

"Wait suffer! Ichigo can you give me hand here?"

"Sounds like a personal problem Renji! You're on your own!" Ichigo yelled as he walked away ignoring the curses Renji was giving him.

His cries for help were left unheard. Ichigo kept walking along when he noticed a couple of guys going the same direction he was going. He recognized them from school. In fact he may have or have not have gotten into a fight with them a little while back.

They thought they owned the school and that they were better than everybody else but they're nothing but a bunch of pansies who act tough. Ichigo proved that.

'**What they hell are they doing here? They don't take this route.'**

Ichigo just shrugged and kept on walking, **'Whatever not my problem.'**

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at the man standing in front of her. She had to admit he was much more attractive than most of her other stalkers… not like he was a stalker.<p>

'**This could be his regular route for all I know.'**

She thought this at first but she was no fool. His stare made her very nervous. It was as if he didn't see as a person but more like his prey.

"I'm sorry I must have startled you. Please forgive me I was lost by your beauty. Let me try again. My name is…"

"Ah I'm so sorry but I'm kinda in a hurry. Good bye," Rukia said quickly cutting him off and turning around.

'**I was lost by your beauty. Geez how long did it take him to think that one up! Uh why am I so nervous? Damn I still have goose bumps. There's something about his stare that makes my skin crawl,'** Rukia thought as she walked away.

She walked in silence for a while until she heard footsteps behind her.

'**He's really a persistent one! I guess I wasn't clear enough.'**

She turned around sharply to face him.

"I thought I…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw no one behind her. "What? Maybe I was too full of myself."

Rukia was going to continue towards her house when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. Whoever it was tried to cover her mouth with a cloth but she kept kicking and bit his hand. Once she was free she jumped while turning her body and kicked him in the face. Once he was knocked out she looked to see who it was but he wasn't the person she thought he was.

She didn't even have time to recover from her previous attack when a dark figure appeared behind her again. Only this time she noticed and didn't give him any time to grab her. She turned around quickly and used the momentum to hit him with all her might. He fell like a brick the minute her fist made contact with his face. Once he was down she ran knowing that there were probably others.

'**This is just great! Luckily it didn't take much to bring them down.' **A shot of pain came from her fist and ran up her arm, **'That last one had a thick skull. I think he fractured my hand!'**

She was too preoccupied with her fist that she didn't notice the hand that took hold of her ankle causing her to fall. She fell to the ground and hit her head against the pavement. Her vision became blurry. She turned on her back and raised her hand toward her head. Rukia felt something warm and sticky. She could faintly see her blood on the pavement from the corner of her eye.

"I got her! I got her!"

"Settle down will you! You wouldn't want to startle our guest."

Rukia could faintly hear them. The first voice was unrecognizable but even in her state she easily recognized the second one. It was the same man from before only this time his voice lost all its fake sweetness and was replaced with bitterness.

She soon felt weight on top of her and realized that the bastard was pinning her down. Her vision cleared up enough for her to be able to see his face.

"This is what happens to you when you're a bitch to others," he said with a leer.

Rukia only had the strength to glare at him. She was beginning to feel lightheaded but there was no way she was going to pass out.

'**Not while… this… pervert's on top… of me,'** she thought faintly.

He saw her distaste and smiled, "There you go being a bitch again. I think it's time to teach you a lesson on manners." He looked at the other guy, "Hey go check on the other two idiots. I can't believe they were taken down by a girl half their size!"

The other person nodded in understanding and ran towards his fallen comrades.

"Now where were we," he said as his eyes slowly undressed her.

Rukia responded by spitting in his face. This made him furious.

"You little bitch!" He brought his hand back and punched her in the face.

Rukia tasted blood in her mouth and she became even more delirious than before. She forgot where she was and what was going on. The feeling of his hands roaming her body brought her back to reality.

"I told you not to fuck with me," he snarled bringing his face close to hers.

"Mo..ron isn't that… the reason you… attacked me," Rukia retorted panting. She became alarmed when she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for.

He smiled at her, "I don't think you should be wasting your energy on that smart mouth of yours."

He quickly became distracted by her body. His hands started roaming feeling every inch of her. Not one part of her was out of his reach. One hand ran up her leg and up her skirt while the other made its way to her chest. He slowly unbuttoned the buttons on her uniform.

Rukia didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed and disgusted. She felt his erection brushing the side of her leg.

"Nice. Your boobs might be small but you definitely make up for it. Come on don't pretend you don't like this. I can see it in your eyes. You want this," he said with a sickening smile.

Rukia suddenly heard something in the distant. It seemed like he didn't noticed. The blood had probably left his head and went to his penis. She knew this was her chance. All she had to do was distract him long enough for her to think of a plan. A smile slowly formed on her face. He became more aroused.

"See you couldn't fool me. Come on babe show me what you got."

Rukia slowly raised her hand before he grabbed it. He was unsure of her intentions at first but once he realized what she was aiming for he released it. She smiled at him as she slowly lowered her hand and took hold of his erection. She gently stroked cause him to moan and tremble.

"Oh yeah. That's right keep going," he moaned.

His pleasure was short lived. Rukia clenched her fist tightly and twisted it until he was withering in pain. It took most of her strength to push him off of her and run away. The tears she was holding behind streamed down her face and a horrible scream escaped her lips.

Meanwhile the man was rolling on the ground screaming out profanities, "Fuck Fuck! YOU LITTLE WHORE SLUT BITCH!"

"Seems like you're in a lot pain. I think I know a way to stop it," said a voice behind him.

He didn't have time to see who had spoken before his whole world went black.

Rukia didn't know how far or for how long she had been running. Her strength was depleted and her vision was once again blurring until finally her body couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees as they buckled under her weight. Rukia felt like she was falling and didn't even wonder why when she didn't hit the floor.

"I got you. Don't worry you're safe now I'll protect you."

This was all she heard before she fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here you have it. I apologize for anyone reading this that is sensitive of the topic of rape. If it's any consolation to you I would like to clarify that Rukia was not raped in the sense that he did not have intercourse with her. I don't have much to say because I am very tired and am about to knock out. Remember only you can help improve this story with your contribution soo…<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PS: Sorry if there are any mistakes I am very tired and I also check my own work. If you do see a mistake please inform me so I can correct it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you for the people who have reviewed. It makes me really happy. **

**Ichigo: Are you crying?**

**(Hits with mallet): No you know I don't cry! You're supposed to be my twin you jerk!**

**Ichigo: What the hell if you're my twin then shouldn't you have felt the pain too!**

**Me: I did (points to heart) in here.**

**Ichigo: You're insane you know that. **

**Me: well then How Rude? How can you think that being insane is a bad thing? I LOVE IT!**

**Ichigo: *BEEP* my life.**

**Me: Oh shut it and just do the disclaimer already so we can get back to our beloved Rukia…**

**Ichigo(interrupts): Beloved my ass.**

**Me(keeps talking despite interruption): who you love. *smiles smugly* **

**Ichigo: WHAT THE F…**

**(gets hit again): Shut up you know it's true and DON'T EVER INTERUPT ME AGAIN!**

**Ichigo: Bitch!**

**Me: Love you to Ichigo! Now the disclaimer please. (Pulls out sword from pocket)**

**Ichigo(Backing away): Why me? Ichigo's FAV Twin has never and will I repeat NEVER own Bleach or its characters. Hell will have to freeze over before that happens.**

**Me: Already working on it! (Giant machine appears out of nowhere)**

**Ichigo(sweat dropped): No fucking way…**

**Me: It's missing a key element but what! WHAT IS IT?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_The rain hit the roof with a heavy thud. The very sound of it shook her to the bone. The small child about the age of nine curled into a little ball for warmth and comfort. Her entire body shook from fear and loneliness. Her wide eyes were swollen from hours of countless crying. The men that had taken her had been gone for a while. _

_She was glad for that. _

_If there is something that frightens her more than being stuck alone in an unfamiliar place during a thunderstorm it would have to be being alone with HIM. She suddenly hears the sound of footsteps heading her direction. She holds herself tighter and starts shaking profusely. She shuts her eyes tightly to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. She feels someone standing behind her. The person bends down and hugs her tightly. It was… comforting._

_Her hopes of returning home returned. __**'They finally found me.'**__ She thought as this person stroked her hair. She nuzzled closer happy about the warmth that was emanating from the other person.__** 'Everything **__**was going to be okay.'**__ She replayed that thought over and over in her mind while fantasizing about home._

_The person behind her held her tighter. Too tight in fact. __**'I can't breathe!'**_

_Her fantasy was shattered when he finally spoke. His voice was as smooth as daggers and as sweet as poison. It pierced her heart and shattered it into a million pieces. He would fix it only to shatter it over and over again._

"_I came back for you my little princess," he said sweetly with a hint of malice and enjoyment. He enjoyed torturing her and seeing the fear in her eyes._

_She stayed silent. She already knew that it was futile to struggle or scream. Although she couldn't help her heart from skipping a beat as he spoke one last time._

"_Promise me you'll remember me always my dear. What am I saying? Of course you'll remember. How can you forget the person who will never abandon you? The only one who cares? The only one who will ever LOVE you?"_

Rukia started kicking frantically. She let out a horrible scream that would send chills down anyone's spine if they were to hear it. The images flashed through her head like a horrible slide show. The images of her past were soon replaced with recent images of her attacker. His hands running down the length of her body. She wanted to vomit at the thought of it.

Suddenly a pair of hands appeared and pinned her down. Rukia was still very weak from her attack and didn't have enough strength to fight back.

"Let go of me! I have to get out of here! I want to die! KILL ME! Someone please kill me!"

The person pinning her down finally spoke, "Miss Kuchiki please calm down. You're safe now no one is going to hurt you."

Rukia stopped kicking and stared at the man with a look that would make anyone, even a grown man, shrivel up in fear. Said man was tall, had black hair, and dark eyes that were framed by an angular face with a little stubble on the chin. He looked to be in his mid-forties. He backed away from her harsh eyes.

"No one is going to hurt me?" she exclaimed, "How do you know? How can you be certain about it? Tell me!"

The man regained his composure and spoke calmly.

"I don't know no one does. The world is cruel and harsh that we can't help but wonder why we even try to live in it. A good life isn't just about being born it's about what you make of it with what you have. It's about looking beyond all those hardships. Just because you're living doesn't make life good. You have to make life worth living." He looked at Rukia's shocked expression and chuckled, "Sorry I must sound like such a bore to you."

Rukia looked at him having calmed down and smiled sadly. She finally realized that she was no longer in danger and hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me and no you're not a bore. In fact that really helped me. I felt so hopeless after all that has happened soo…," she looked up at him smiling, "thank you."

He returned her smile, "Yeah I knew that would help. It's what my wife used to say."

Rukia saw the sadness that appeared in his eyes when he said that and couldn't help but ask, "Used to?"

He looked at her and smiled again, "Yeah I never said that life was fair."

She felt empathy for him. She too knew the feeling of losing someone you deeply cherished. Her memory suddenly came back to her and she started to look around the room. She was currently sitting on a medical bed and she saw several medical appliances.

'**Am I in the hospital? Who brought me here?'** she thought with a confused look on her face.

He saw her confusion and proceeded to explain.

"This is my clinic and as you can see I'm a doctor. You were brought to me by…"

"Wait so it wasn't you who brought me here?" Rukia asked suddenly as she tried to piece things together by herself.

"Oh no. Can you please save the question until after I finish?" he said not at all offended that she interrupted him.

"Oh sorry please continue," she said embarrassed.

"As I was saying you were brought to me by my son who isn't here at the moment even though he should be. Oh well when he brought you here you were unconscious and appeared to have lost a considerable amount of blood. Luckily the wound wasn't as bad as it looked. The worst that you have right now is a little bump and some stitches. I made sure that there wasn't any more damage done and let you rest. Now here we are. Any questions?"

Rukia nervously looked at her hands. "So you know what happened?"

"Yes my son told me what he knew," he said stoically.

Rukia grew nervous at the realization that people she didn't know knew of her predicament. **'I wonder what they think of me. They must be disgusted.'**

"Oh don't worry my son reported them to the authorities as soon as he brought you here," he said as he rummaged through papers.

Rukia looked at him slightly confused, "Wouldn't they have fled the scene by then?"

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her and gave her a sinister smile, "Not after he was done with them."

Rukia's jaw dropped at his change in mood.

"Please don't look at me like that. They got what they deserved. If my son didn't make them pay then I would have! Then I would punish my son for being a moron and letting them go! See everyone wins!" he exclaimed as he laughed loudly.

Rukia didn't know how to respond to this. She had never seen an adult behave this way. Although this surprising factor didn't quench her curiosity.

"Wait! Who's you son?"

He immediately stopped laughing and gave her a serious look. "Ah I see that you're curious to find out who your savior is," he grinned maliciously, "Well despite this one act of bravery I would say he's nobody!"

"Excused me?" Rukia was even more confused. What kind of parent is he?

"I mean he has never had a girlfriend. You're the first girl he's ever brought home with him! How will he ever become a man?" He started weeping histerically.

"What the hell? You haven't answered my question yet," Rukia yelled completely confused. **'He was just fine a second ago! Just my luck I get stuck with an insane man with random mood swings!'**

There was a sound of a door opening in the distance.

"Hey old man I brought some more…" The boy was cut off by his father launching himself at him. This made the boy angry.

"What the hell old man? Can't I come home one day without you attacking me?"

"Of course not! How else am I going to prepare you?"

"Prepare me for what?"

There were sounds of a struggle coming from outside the room Rukia was currently in. A minute later two young girls came in to check on her. One had short black hair and had a bored expression on her face. The other was the opposite and had short brown hair this one smiled warmly at Rukia.

"Are they going to be okay?" Rukia asked them.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll be fine. They do this every day," responded the brown haired one while waving her hand so as to tell Rukia not to worry.

"My money is on brother. What do you think Yuzu?" said the other one obviously not caring about their safety.

"Karin now's not the time to be making bets. Besides you shouldn't be supporting them," Yuzu said.

Karin responded by shrugging. Just then the man came flying into the room and hit the wall with a big thud. Rukia and Yuzu were startled while Karin just laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Mr…." Rukia trailed off realizing that she never got his name.

He looked at her weakly and said, "Call me Isshin," and then he passed out.

Yuzu immediately ran towards her father. "Dad wake up! See this is why you shouldn't fight with Ichi-nii"

"Ichi-nii?" Rukia asked.

Karin just kept on laughing, "Nice one bro!"

Yuzu gave her a look of disbelief. She was slightly angered by her twin's reaction but she controlled her anger and kindly asked, "Can you please help me? I think you hurt dad really badly."

A tall boy with spikey orange hair, amber eyes and a permanent scowl on his face entered the room.

He scoffed, "It wasn't my fault! He started it!"

"And so you just had to finish it. Spoken like a true man Ichigo," Karin said sarcastically as she left the room.

Yuzu ran after her so she can try to convince her to help her out with their dad. Leaving Ichigo, a shocked Rukia, and his unconscious father alone in the room. Rukia was speechless.

'**No no no no no no! Not him! Anybody but him!'**

"It's… it's you!"

He looked at her as if he just became aware of her presence for the first time. He smiled at her.

"Hey there midget."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: There you have it our savior but you guys already knew. Didn't you? You smart people you. Anyways I'm really happy right now because I just finished reading this amazing story by Rukia141. She's awesome and a great and funny writer. You guys have to check out her work. Interview: Bleach Pairings! Is a hilarious story and it gives you a chance to see some of your favorite pairings. There may be a pairing that you may not approve of but they are still funny to read. Also she's an Ichigo x Rukia lover! UNITE! <strong>

**Ichigo: Are you almost done? You're rambling again.**

**(Hits him from pure happiness): I have finally found the missing ingredient that is needed to freeze hell over! At last Bleach will be mine!**

**Ichigo(sitting up afraid for his life): Oh shit no!**

**Me: The secret ingredient is *gasp* REVIEWS! If you are an Ichigo x Rukia lover you must review!**

**TOGETHER WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So here's the next installment. I know you guys are probably tired of me saying this but THANK YOU so much for those you reviewed and for the readers! I just hope this pathetic writer can live up to it.**

**Ichigo: Che yeah right.**

**Rukia(punches his gut): Must you be a jerk right now.**

**Me: Well it's nice to see who wears the pants in the relationship.**

**Rukia(smiling): Thank you! (turning to Ichigo) What does that mean?**

**Ichigo: Idiot! Why did you say thank you if you didn't know? And you stop saying we are in a relationship!**

**Me(smugly): I don't know why you're getting so defensive all I said was relationship I never once said it was THAT kind of relationship. What's going through that head of yours to be thinking that?**

**Ichigo(blushing): Shut up and just write will you.**

**Me: And the score is: FANS: 100 and ICHIGO: 0 ZIP, NADA, NONE FOR YOU SUSAN**

**Ichigo(face palm): This NUT does not own Bleach or anything associated with Bleach. So I'm guessing your machine didn't work.**

**Me(hits with mallet): No it did but the government took it away from me before I could do anything! Anyways let us commence the story telling!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Stop calling me that you jerk!"

Ichigo ignored her and walked towards his unconscious father. He picked him up and left the room. Rukia continued to talk as he returned but Ichigo ignored her.

"You know you didn't have to hit him so hard. What kind of son are you?" Rukia said annoyed that he's ignoring her. Rukia grabbed a nearby object and was poised to throw it at his head.

"What's your phone number?" He suddenly asked as he turned around to look at her. She was sitting up on the medical bed with her arm raised as her hand clenched the object she was about to throw. Ichigo had to stifle his laughter at how ridiculous she looked and the expression on her face didn't help either.

"Wha…?" Rukia was in a state of confusion and immediately forgot what she was about to do. She brought her hand down slowly and contemplated what just happened.

'**First he insults me then he ignores me and now he's asking for my number! No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean with his looks it shouldn't be… wait what am I saying? Focus Rukia focus!'**

Ichigo was getting very impatient as he waited for her response. He saw the dazed look on her face and knew that she was no longer paying attention. He sighed in exasperation and walked towards her.

"Hello. Anybody in there or is there just hot air in that big head of yours?" He waved his hand in front of her face. She quickly grabbed it and gave him a dirty look.

"Why do you want my number all of a sudden?" She glared at him as if by doing this would make him burst into flames and therefore be gone from her life.

He yanked his hand away from her grip roughly and walked across the room towards the phone as he begins to explain.

"Well seeing that you hit your head pretty hard my dad wants to make sure that you won't get a concussion and slip into a coma," he rolls his eyes at his dad's ability to over dramatize matters, "So you are going to have to stay here for the night so he can monitor you. I need your phone number so that I can tell your umm guardians about the situation and that they shouldn't worry." He gives her a serious look as he finishes.

"I understand." She returns the look but it fades as she smiles smugly at him, "Now was that so hard. If you really wanted my number you should have told me that beforehand."

This irritated him, "Will you just shut up and just give me your number already!"

Her smile grew wider, "Oh that must work wonders with the ladies."

He responds by giving her the death glare until Rukia finally relents and gives him her number. A second later realization of what she just did hits her.

"Wait hold on!" she yells as she sees him about to dial the number.

"What?" he exclaims the anger evident on his face.

She slightly flinch, "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean your dad told me that all I have is a slight bump. Me staying here would be too much to ask after all you have done for me. I feel fine." She threw her legs to the side of the bed and proceeded to get up to prove her point.

Unfortunately she got up to quickly and her knees buckled in protest. Ichigo was quickly by her side and caught her before she could hit the ground. Rukia was not at all comfortable with how close he was. Her breath was caught in her throat. It took most of her will power to not push him away and scream in terror.

"Yeah like I'm falling for that terrible act of yours," he said as he picked her up bridal style and placed her back on the bed, "Besides its already dark out. I hate this as much as you do so just deal with it."

"But…"

Ichigo gave her a dark look. "You're staying here got that!" he hissed in a low threatening tone.

He walked towards the phone and dialed the number she gave him. As he waited for someone to pick up he took a quick look at Rukia. She seemed to be very nervous.

'**What's her problem?' **He pondered about his question for a bit before mentally slapping himself. **'Oh crap that's a stupid question knowing what just happened to her.'**

He took one last look at her. Her eyes darted back and forth around the room and she had her fists clenched as if that would stop her body from shaking. She looked so small and fragile to him. He was filled with rage as he first took notice of the bruise on the right side of her face.

"Kuchiki residence," said a woman on the other line interrupting Ichigo of his thoughts.

It was obviously a servant. Ichigo had almost forgotten that she belonged to a noble family. He hesitated before answering.

"Ah yes. May I speak to Byakuya Kuchiki?" he said. He could faintly see Rukia's head snapping up in attention at the mention of her brother from the corner of his eye. She seemed slightly confused at how he knew her brother's name.

"Oh I'm afraid Mr. Kuchiki is busy at the moment. Is it something important?"

"Ah yes it is it's about Rukia…"

"Oh the young lady Kuchiki! How worried I was when she never came home! Is she alright?" the woman exclaimed cutting Ichigo off.

"Yeah she's fine. Umm I really need to talk to Byakuya," Ichigo said nervously a bit thrown off by her sudden outburst.

"Oh of course. I'll let you talk to him momentarily," she said happily.

It went silent on the other line. After about a minute Ichigo could faintly hear the woman talking to another person about Rukia and then it was silent again.

"Where is she?" said a man on the other line. His voice was void of any emotion as if it didn't matter to him if his younger sister was alright or not. His coldness sent shivers down Ichigo's while his indifference towards his sister's wellbeing sent his blood boiling.

"Well you see your sister had been attacked by a couple of men and received several blows to the head." Ichigo tried to be as polite and formal as he could manage. There was no response.

"Is that it?" Byakuya replied still not showing any sort of concern.

"What do you mean is that all?" Ichigo said threateningly his anger towards Byakuya rising, "I just told you that your sister got attacked and you ask me that shitty question!" He was now yelling into the phone, "She was almost rapped! Does that not matter to you?"

During his angered filled rant Ichigo had forgotten that Rukia was still in the room. He also failed to notice that she had gotten out of bed and had walked towards him until she appeared beside him and put the phone on speaker. He was about to tell her to go back to bed but her expression stopped him. He couldn't help but stare at her. He was brought back into reality by the sound of Byakuya's voice.

"Why should I care? From what I have heard it doesn't sound like she's in critical condition to the point that she may die."

"So you're saying that you'll only care if she was close to death," yelled Ichigo his anger rising into levels he has never before reached.

"Of course not. It wouldn't matter to me even if she was to the brink of death," Byakuya said calmly while showing no remorse for his harsh words.

"WHAT?" Ichigo exclaimed shocked by his words. He saw Rukia slightly flinch at her brother's words but other than that she showed no emotion on her face. Her lack of emotion worried him a bit.

"In fact I wouldn't mind if the world is rid of another pathetic worth of space."

"How can you say that? SHE'S YOUR SISTER! DOES THAT NOT MATTER TO YOU! SHE WAS ALMOST RAPPED YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ichigo's was beyond feeling angry. He was positively filled with rage.

Byakuya didn't seem at all affected by Ichigo's words, "That does not concern me. In fact if anything this is all her fault. She was weak enough to let those men touch her. She was even weaker for requiring another person's assistance. If that is all you have to say then there is no need for this conversation to continue."

"WAIT…"

He had already hung up before Ichigo could continue.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled as he slams the phone into the receiver. He stands still for a while, trying to calm himself down. He hears Rukia mumbling beside him.

"He's right it's entirely my fault. Nobody else's but mine." Rukia's legs finally give out from under her and she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Rukia…" Ichigo sat down beside her but didn't dare touch her for fear that she may break into a million pieces.

Rukia tried to stand up. She ignored Ichigo's help and walked back to the bed. She lay down with her back turned towards Ichigo.

'**My fault all my fault. I screwed up.' **Rukia fell asleep as a tear rolled down her face.

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki went back to work while his servant, who had stayed to hear the news about Rukia, stared at him disapprovingly. This wasn't left unnoticed.<p>

"Why are you still here? Leave me with my work," Byakuya said without even lifting his head from his work.

She didn't move from her spot. "Why do you have to be so cruel? You know you didn't mean that."

He didn't respond and continued to work.

"Why don't you just admit it? That you care about your sister! That you were worried when she never came home! She your sister! No better yet she's HER sister!" she said unafraid of what he might do.

The pen stopped writing in his hand. He looked at her through his eyelashes, "I will say this only once I care not." He looked down and continued to sign papers, "I have no time to care for the weak."

She walked forward and slammed her hands against the table he was sitting in. He seemed unaffected by her actions and continued to write.

"She died a long time ago," she said sadly but with conviction laced in her voice, "Just…"

He immediately cut her off, "I grow tired of your insolence and your disobedience. I want you to leave this place immediately and never return."

"Fine," she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air, "Just wait one day she'll be gone too and you'll regret it!"

She stormed out the room and slammed the door behind her. After a few minutes he heard the front door slam as well. Byakuya stopped working, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Police Department. How may I assist you?"

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki I was wondering if you have a filed report on the attacked of Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes it was just filed this afternoon."

Byakuya didn't expect that. He was about to hang up when his curiosity took over.

"May I ask who her perpetrators are?"

"Of course Mr. Kuchiki."

The police officer said their names and Byakuya hung up. He then got up from his desk and proceeded towards a little shrine with the picture of his late wife.

'**Hisana I know that you are greatly disappointed with the way I treat Rukia. I know that you don't approve of me being harsh with her but what can I do. I promised my parents and you that I would raise her as Kuchiki should be raised. Also… I know that I promised you that I would protect her but it's seems that I have once again not kept my promise. It seems that I have made far too many promises in which I'm incapable of keeping. Please forgive me my dear wife.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aww Sorry Byakuya that your first appearance isn't a pleasant one. Hope you guys liked it. Happy Veterans Day. Let's give thanks to all of the veterans who have given their lives or their time to protecting us. And also to the soldiers who are currently doing that as well. <strong>

**Ichigo: You're being awfully nice today.**

**Me: Of course a family member of mine is a veteran. She went to Iraq. But that's not the only reason they go into harm's way to protect us so it's only fair that we thank them in some way or form. **

**Ichigo: Wow and here I thought you didn't have a heart. **

**Me(hits with mallet): Oh Ichigo when will you learn not to fuck with me. **

**Ichigo: Oh great she's back.**

**Me: Anyways Hollow me if you would please do the honors.**

**Hollow Me: Ichigo's FAV Twin would like to thank you for reading. Don't forget to review… or else I'll go into your dreams and trust me it will not be a pleasant experience.**

**Ichigo: Why does that sound creepy?**

**Hollow Me: What did you say asshole? (Takes out sword) Get over here so I can kick your ass!**

**Ichigo: Shit not again! (Dodges an attack) I don't even have a weapon!**

**Me(Ignoring them): Until next time everyone. And remember a review a day will keep the hollows away.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for the people who have reviewed. It makes me really happy. The Dark Eccentric I'm glad you like the story so far! People check out his stories you won't regret it. You have my word on it.**

**Ichigo: "Are you sure they should trust an insane person like you?"**

**Me: "Of course they should. Come on don't lie you were reading it over my shoulder."**

**Ichigo: "…"**

**Me: "By the way he wanted me to give you this." (hits Ichigo with a sledgehammer)**

**Ichigo: "What the hell I ever do to him?" **

**Me: "Ask him not me." **

**Ichigo: "Bitch."**

**Me: "Anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to The Dark Eccentric. I hope you update soon."**

**Ichigo: Don't worry she does not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Rukia stared at the ceiling fan. She had given up trying to fall asleep an hour ago. Her brother's harsh words played through her head like a record player stuck on repeat. It may not have been the first time he had insulted her but it still hurt her.

'**He's changed so much ever since sis died.'**

Rukia took out a picture from her bag. She tried not to make a lot of noise for fear of waking up the twins. Ichigo's dad had insisted that she sleep in their room even though she said she wouldn't have mind sleeping in the clinic she was a patient after all.

"_You can always sleep in Ichigo's room if it gets too crowded in my daughters' room." He had said._

Rukia had never seen someone fly that high from just one hit. She shuddered at the thought of sharing a room with another man. Once Rukia had successfully taken out the photo she was looking for she laid back on her bed and looked at it. It was one of a woman who looked like an older version of Rukia holding a laughing Rukia tightly in her arms.

'**Just when I thought that I finally have a family you leave me again. Why must you be so cruel sister?'**

Rukia could feel the tears brim her eyelids but she forced them back down.

'**No more crying! Brother is right I was weak. Well I'm not weak anymore. Just you wait Byakuya I'll show you!'**

Rukia sighed in exasperation and got out of bed. She quietly left the room and went to the bathroom. She slashed hot water into her face so as to clear her head of painful memories. Rukia was going back to the twins' room when she heard cries of pain. She ran towards the source without even thinking. The screams were coming from a door not far from the twins' room that had a sign with the number fifteen nailed on it. She reached for the doorknob when another scream pierced the dark night and she stopped. Rukia stood frozen on the spot as each scream full of pain and anguished pierced her heart like broken glass. They brought about old memories that sent tears streaming down her face.

She was about to run away when her brother's words rang through her head. **'Don't run away. Someone needs your help now's not the time to be weak.'** She thought. Rukia wiped her tears away and flung the door open. She was once again frozen on the spot. The figured kicked and threw whatever was in his reach to the wall. The bed sheets looked as if a wild animal had ripped them apart with their claws and there was broken glass on the floor. The person pulled at his hair as he fell on his knees and placed his forehead to the ground.

Rukia took the initiative and tried to calm him down. "Ichigo! What's the matter? Please just calm down and tell me…AHH!" She was barely able to move to the side as Ichigo threw his table lamp at her. "What the hell is your problem?" she yelled as she backed away scared of the man standing before her.

His eyes were wide and full of malice; his hair was wild and looked even more vibrant under the moonlight. Though what really scared her was the sinister smile plastered on his face. He smiled even wider when he saw the fear in her eyes. Rukia backed into the wall as he slowly made his advance towards her.

She slid down the wall and hugged her knees. Her heart was beating frantically against her chest as Ichigo transformed into a monster from her past. A monster she thought she would never see again.

'**No no no no no! ****Impossible! It's him but it can't be! He came back for me!'**

* * *

><p>Isshin woke up to the sound of his son's screams. He quickly got up and went to check on his daughters. Luckily they were heavy sleepers and didn't look like they would wake up any time soon.<p>

'**Dammit something is not right with that boy but the idiot won't say anything. At least his sisters are alright.'**

He was closing the door when he noticed that Rukia's bed was empty. Just then he heard her scream from Ichigo's room. He closed the door and ran towards his son's room.

'**Ichigo what the hell are you doing? You better not have hurt her.'**

Isshin opened the door to his son's room and was astonished at what he was witnessing. Rukia was curled up in a ball, her entire body shaking as his son loomed over her with a sinister smile on his face. He had never seen Ichigo like this before.

'**What's happening to my son?'**

He saw Ichigo grab Rukia by the hair with one hand and pull her up until their faces were close to each other. She was struggling to free herself but his grip was too tight.

"Rukia!" Isshin yelled as he was about attack his son. Ichigo finally noticed him there and stopped his advance by throwing his desk chair at him with his free hand. Thankfully it missed him but during that time Ichigo had grabbed a piece of broken glass from the floor and pressed it against Rukia's neck as he slammed her against the wall.

"Try that again old man but don't blame me for what happens to this bitch," Ichigo hissed as he glared at his father. Isshin stood his ground.

"Ichigo please stop this. What's going on son? This isn't like you at all. Now let Rukia go," Isshin pleaded.

Ichigo just laughed. Even his voice was different. It was distorted and twisted. His laugh sent tremors down Isshin spine. This was not the laugh of his son this was the laugh of a crazed maniac. The person standing in front of him was a stranger to him.

Rukia was finally able to clear her head and return from the nightmares of her past. She knew she had to think of something quick. She needed to distract him.

"Listen you have to stop this. This isn't you Ichigo!" she said as she tried to gain his attention. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"This isn't who I am? Don't make me laugh. How would you know?" Blood trickled down his arm as he broke the glass that he was holding. "What you think that just because I saved your life once that you automatically know everything about me? Please you don't know anything princess." He caressed her face with his bloody hand.

Rukia willed herself to stay calm as the blood flowed down her cheek. "No of course not. I may not know you well but I'm not blind!" she slapped his hand away. He tightened his grip on the hand holding her hair and pulled harder but that didn't faze her. "I may not like you, in fact I despise you, but I can see that deep down you're a good person with a good heart. Even though we started off on the wrong foot and even though you hate my guts you still saved me. You could have just left me there to fend for myself but you didn't. So please stop this."

Ichigo threw his head back as a fit laughter escaped his lips. Once he was done he released Rukia only to grab her by the throat and pull her face close to his. "You are so pathetic! No wonder…"

Rukia cut him off by doing the only thing that she could think of at the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. This bewildered him. He immediately let her go which caused her to hold on tighter to his neck so that she won't fall. They stayed like this for ten seconds until Rukia pulled back, let go, and lightly landed on her feet. Ichigo stumbled back and fell to the ground his face a bright shade of red.

He couldn't even form a proper sentence, "Ah ah…why…how…hell…Rukia…kiss…"

Rukia took this as her chance to get away. She quickly ran toward the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She stood with her back against the door as she tried to control her breathing.

'**What the hell do I just do?' **She touched her lips and looked at herself in the mirror. She was quite a sight. Her eyes were twice their usual size, her cheeks were red, and there was dry blood on the left side of her face. She ran towards the sink and cleaned her face off.

Meanwhile Isshin was finally able to speak after getting over the shock of what had just occurred, he tried his best to liven the mood, "Your first kiss. I can't believe it took you this long. That Rukia she's…she's something. Ha ha this would be a strange story to tell my grandchildren…if you ever give me some." Isshin's laughter died down when Ichigo didn't retaliate like he normally would. "Ichigo are you…"

"What happened here?" Ichigo asked after coming out of whatever spell Rukia had put him in and looked around the room. It didn't take long for Isshin to understand.

'**He doesn't remember a thing. Must mean he wasn't in control of his body. Which means…'**

"Dad." Isshin broke away from his thoughts and looked at his son. "Can you leave me alone? I would like to clean my room before I go back to sleep."

Isshin nodded his head in understanding. He took one last look at his son standing all alone in the middle of his own destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning<strong>

Rukia was awakened by the rays of sunshine hitting her face. She got up and saw that the twins were gone. She opened the door to find Ichigo's dad standing on the other side.

"Oh good morning Mr. Kurosaki. Can I help you with something?" Rukia said in a sweet voice acting as if nothing happened last night.

Isshin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Ah yes well you see I just came to tell you that Ichigo's sisters know nothing of the incident that happened last night. So can you…"

"I understand. I won't say a thing," she chimed while keeping up the façade.

He nodded and turned around to leave but Rukia stopped him. "Wait Mr. Kurosaki!"

"What is it Rukia?" he asked with worry.

"I just wanted to thank you for all the kindness you have given me." She bowed graciously.

Isshin chuckled at her behavior and ruffled her hair, "Oh don't worry your pretty little head. As far as I'm concern we are pretty much even."

Rukia looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Isshin roared with laughter, "You gave my son his first kiss! He is no longer a lip virgin!" He laughed even harder at Rukia's expression.

"Have a wonderful morning," he said as he walked away, "And I told you to call me Isshin."

Rukia stood in her place for a while before getting a towel that they had given her and walked towards the bathroom. Along the way she bumped into Karin.

"Hey Rukia. Going to take a shower?" Karin asked.

Rukia nodded, "Uh yeah."

Karin gave her apologetic look, "Well sorry looks like someone is already using the bathroom. You're gunna have to wait a while though I wouldn't hold my breath if it was Yuzu. She likes to take extra-long showers." She was about to walk away when she remembered something, "Oh we washed your uniform for you seeing that it was covered in dirt. It's down in the laundry room."

"Oh thank you," Rukia said sweetly, "Does Yuzu want her pajamas back?"

Karin shook her head, "Naw you can keep them. Still can't believe that they fit you. No offense."

"None taken." They both stood facing each other in awkward silence until Karin excused herself and went to her room. Rukia sighed and was about to go get her uniform when she noticed that Ichigo's door was open.

'**What the hell was that last night?'** she walked towards his room with a mission, **'He's going to explain himself whether he likes it or not!'**

Rukia barged into his room with thinking twice, "Ichigo I…" She stopped when she realized that he wasn't there. She looked around the room expecting to see the chaos that she saw last night. It was nothing like that. The room looked fine as if nothing had happened. The only evidence of the incident was the broken lamp that she could see sticking out from the trash can. Everything was intact even the bed sheets seemed to have been replaced. Rukia was starting to wonder if it even happened but she knew better.

'**It happened dammit. I know it. Where is he?'**

"What are you doing in here?" said a voice behind her.

Rukia stood with her back straight and turned to face him ready for a battle.

"I was just…" she stopped short when she got a good look of him.

Ichigo's usually spikey hair hung flat on his head. It was dripping wet as was the rest of his body which was covered only by a towel that hung loosely around his hips. He held on to the towel as he ran the other hand through his hair. Rukia couldn't help but stare. Her brain was telling her to focus and speak but her body wouldn't respond. He was quite muscular despite his thin frame.

'**Well…this is a…nice…surprise. And here I was thinking he was just skin and bones. Wait what the hell is the matter with you? Focus dammit! Don't just stare like an idiot! Say something!'**

"I was just um," she lost her train of thought, "Well…I…don't remember what…I was doing."

Ichigo was starting to get self-conscious by the way she was looking at him. **'Dammit why is her stare making blush? Stupid midget making things complicated.' **

"Well," he sighed in exasperation, "What are you waiting for? Get out of my room!"

His shouting brought her back to reality. She glared at him, "I just came here to ask about last night but I guess it can wait seeing that you're busy and all."

"No shit," he retorted as he tightened his grip around his towel.

"I'll be leaving then." She was about to leave but he was blocking her way, "Excuse me." Ichigo pressed himself against the wall giving her enough room to leave while having no physical contacts between them what so ever.

Rukia slammed the door behind her and leaned up against it. **'Stupid hormones always have to mess things up!'**

* * *

><p>Once she was gone Ichigo started getting dress for school.<p>

'**What the fuck was that all about? This is bullshit why are these things happening to me? Maybe it's because of that stupid midget. Now what was it that she said?'**

"_I just came here to ask about last night but I guess it can wait seeing that you're busy and all."_

'**Last night? What happened last night that's so important for her to barge into my room? My memory is so blurry and my head is killing me.'**

Ichigo stumbled as images flashed through his eyes. His mother's mangled body, Rukia looking at him with fear in her eyes, his father yelling at him, and…the feeling of Rukia's warm lips pressed up against his. Ichigo felt his cheeks burn up at the last image.

'**What the hell was that? Don't tell me that…I…that she... No that's insane she couldn't have. And then those other things I don't understand. Okay just calm down it was just a kiss no big deal. People blow those things way out of proportion. Right? No big deal. Fuck it did feel kind of nice…wait no! This is fucking Rukia the little midget she devil.'**

The other images flashed through again and stopped at Rukia's frightened eyes.

'**What did I do to make her look at me like that?'**

_**{"Oh is the king worried about the girl that gave him his first kiss? Aw that's soo sweet it almost makes me want to puke out of pure joy."}**_

Ichigo froze and looked around his room. **'Where did that voice come from?'**

_**{"Guess who? What's the matter? Don't tell me you forgot about me? *chuckle* I guess it's been a while **__**ICHIGO!"}**_

Ichigo fell to his knees as a roar of laughter erupted inside his head.

'**What's happening to me?'**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not quite sure what's wrong with you. Maybe it took too many hits to the head. Or you fell into a coma and the last ten years have all been a dream.<strong>

**Ichigo: "You're bullshitting them aren't you."**

**Me: "What makes you say that?"**

**Ichigo: "Well…"**

**Me: :D**

**Ichigo: "Umm…"**

**Me: :D**

**Ichigo: "Stop looking at me like that! I don't know okay!"**

**Me: "Hehehe works every time. Oh Batman our machine is almost complete but we need the secret ingredient."**

**Ichigo: "Oh shit not again."**

**Me: (grabs him by hair) "Better not mess it up like last time you got it."**

**Ichigo: "Fine! Geez people review so I don't have to deal with this psycho anymore."**

**Me: "Yes the more reviews the better the chances of the machine working and the better chances of… (pause for effect) WINNING ICHIGO AND MAKING HIM YOUR BITCH!**

**Ichigo: "What?"**

**Me: "That's all for today laters!"**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Alright here it is the next chapter. But first a random shout out…BATMAN! That is all.**

**Ichigo: "Must be your sane moments."**

**Me: "Yeah I guess. I'm just happy cause I had an amazing Thanksgiving with my crazy family! :D"**

**Ichigo: "I just hope they aren't as crazy as you."**

**Me: "Of course they are. How else do you think I got this way? :D"**

**Ichigo: "Why do you keep making that face? It's creeping me out."**

**Me: :D**

**Ichigo: "Uh Bleach does not belong to this…human or at least this thing that looks human. All rights belong to Tite Kubo."**

**Me: "Which reminds me… DAMMIT KUBO!"**

**Rukia: "Move along nothing to see. Put up the story quick. The story dammit! You don't want to see this."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Hey Rukia!"

Rukia turned around to see Orihime rushing towards her.

She smiled at her, "Oh hey Orihime."

Orihime stopped in front of her breathing heavily, "You should have come with us yesterday! It was so fun!"

"Really? Well maybe next time," Rukia said in her school girl voice.

Orihime jumped happily, "Yeah of course!" She suddenly sees Tatsuki heading there direction and waves at her excitedly, "Hey Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki smiled at them, "Sup guys? Hey Rukia sorry you couldn't come with us yesterday."

Rukia waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry in fact I should be the one apologizing."

"Rukia!"

She turned around to see Renji running towards them. She had a worried expression. **'He must have heard what had happened from brother. I have to make sure he doesn't let the others know about this.'**

She quickly turned to face Orihime and Tatsuki, "Will you please excuse me." When she turned around she crashed into a large body. **'Shit I'm too late.' **

"What happened yesterday," Renji said as he looked her over for any injuries. He noticed that there was something off about her face. **'Is that makeup? She never uses that stuff! Fuck don't tell me…"**

"Renji."

The sound of her voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked at her face. He can tell that she was angry and annoyed with him.

"What's the matter? Did something happen to you Rukia?" Tatsuki asked after watching their little exchange.

Rukia gave Renji a sour look before looking at Tatsuki with a big smile on her face, "No of course not. It's just something silly. Don't worry about it."

'**Damn that idiot! Making them worry for nothing. Just hope he took the hint and is going to shut his mouth.' **

Unfortunately for her Renji didn't take the hint.

"What are you talking about? Don't pretend…"

Rukia stopped him by elbowing him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Rukia just kept smiling and chuckled, "Stop making a scene Renji. You're embarrassing me." She continued to laugh nervously.

Tatsuki gave her a wary look while Orihime looked at all three of them confused about the whole situation.

"Rukia."

She immediately stopped laughing. She looked over her shoulder in disbelief, "Brother what are you doing here?"

A group of students separated to allow passage to the Kuchiki noble in the same fashion as when Moses separated the Red Sea. Many of them recognized him and stared in awe while others cowered away or gave him sour looks. He stopped a few feet away from where Rukia and Renji were standing. He looked around as if he was inspecting the area. It seemed he looked everywhere and at everyone BUT Rukia.

"I donated some money to the school," he finally said still not looking at her, "I came to monitor the progress of the school fair but most importantly the school play. It is one of the main events."

"Oh I see," Rukia replied casting her eyes downward, "Well since you're here I guess I should introduce you to my friends this is…"

"Orihime Inoue," Orihime said while bowing respectfully, "Nice to meet you. Rukia you never told us you had a brother."

Rukia laughed nervously, "I guess it never came up. Oh and this is Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Sup," Tatsuki as she looked at Byakuya and then at Rukia.

Orihime nudge Tatsuki lightly, "Don't be rude. Wow this is going to be great! You must be so proud of Rukia! Seeing that she's the lead and all."

"Never crossed my mind. Now if you'll excuse me my time is short," he coldly replied as he walked past them, "Come Renji."

Renji followed him but not before giving Rukia a "we're going to talk about this later" look. Rukia mouthed okay and he left.

Tatsuki glared at Byakuya as he walked away, "Well isn't he the cherry on top. He can at least show at least some sort of encouragement geez."

"Tatsuki!" Orihime exclaimed surprised by her friend's word.

"What?" She looked at Rukia, "Oh sorry Rukia I know he's brother. I was just…"

Rukia stopped her and smiled, "It's alright. I understand just don't worry about it. I don't need his encouragement."

'**But it would be nice if he gave some every once in a while.' **She added to herself.

Tatsuki smiled knowingly and realized that she forgot something, "Oh yeah speaking of lead roles. Let me be the first to welcome you to hell."

Rukia blinked wondering if she had heard wrong, "What?"

Tatsuki laughed at her expression, "I'm just joking. Look I know that Ichigo can be a jerk sometimes and he WILL annoy you but he's harmless. You'll find out eventually seeing that you will be spending a lot of time with him."

"Yeah it seems you're going to be the first girl to get Ichigo's undivided attention. Watch out for the claws!" said the red head from before.

Rukia jumped back a few feet. **'Whoa where the hell did she come from?' **

"What claws?" Rukia asked after she got over her shock.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention this," Tatsuki said not all affected by Chizuru's sudden appearance, "Well I guess you can say that Ichigo has a group of fan girls."

It took a while for this to process in Rukia's mind. She started laugh uncontrollably, "That's *laugh* a good *laugh* one Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki remained serious but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips, "I'm not joking. It's the truth."

Rukia stopped laughing, "You're serious!"

"As serious as a heart attack," she responded calmly yet smiling, "Believe it or not there were a lot of girls that just audition for the part of Juliet because Ichigo was Romeo. This means there were a lot of girls that were just about ready to rip your head off when they found out you got the role."

Rukia didn't know how to respond. **'Come on they can't be that desperate! I would think the "get the fuck away from me" look plastered on his face 24/7 would have had them running away. But then again…' **The image of Ichigo from this morning flashed through her mind and she forgot that Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chizuru were still there.

Tatsuki saw her dazed expression and tried to get her attention, "Rukia…Rukia! Hey Kuchiki!"

Rukia snapped out of it, "Huh…what?"

Tatsuki sighed, "We're still here ya know. Didn't think the news would shock you so much."

Rukia tried to clear her head of the image, "Ah yeah sorry. I just never expected it. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem it was my pleasure!" Chizuru said, "Though there's one last thing I want to warn you about." Chizuru pulled Rukia close to her and whispered into her ear, "Just don't let him get you into his bed before I get you into mine!"

Chizuru started laughing while Rukia stood where she was frozen and her face beet red.

Tatsuki was able to hear what she said and was angered, "You idiot look at what you did! She's petrified! Also unlike you Ichigo would never do that!"

Chizuru started dancing around a frozen Rukia unaffected by Tatsuki's words, "Of course he wouldn't! He's too much of a prude but who knows he could be a closet perv!"

"Dammit Chizuru! You better hope I don't catch you!" Tatsuki yelled as she lunged at the red head. Chizuru dodged the attacked and ran away with Tatsuki at her heels. This left Orihime with the job of unfreezing Rukia.

She laughed awkwardly, "Don't worry Chizuru was just kidding. Tatsuki right Ichigo would never do that. As a matter of fact he's actually very shy with girls. The only girl he's comfortable with seems to be Tatsuki but that's because he sees her as a sister. I mean it makes sense they have known each other since they were kids. Umm…oh I don't think you have to worry that much about those girls they're not that bad um." No response. "Hehe it's kinda funny whenever a girl confesses to him he turns bright red and stumbles on his words. It takes him a while to turn them down." No response. "I…should know I confessed to him." That did it.

Rukia stared at Orihime with the disbelief evident on her face, "You…you liked Ichigo?"

Orihime smiled, "Yeah…well I kind of still do but he turned me down."

Rukia thought about this for a moment. From what she had noticed during the short time she has been at the school she could tell that any guy would kill to have her as a girlfriend. **'He turned her down?'**

"Um Rukia we should really get going to class. We don't want to be late and upset ," Orihime said while pulling at her sleeve.

They both made it in time. As Rukia sat in her seat, next to Orihime this time, she was certain of one thing well several but it all led to one conclusion.

'**A one way ticket to HELL!'**

Just before the late bell is about to ring Renji, Keigo, and Mizuiro rush inside and then…

'**Speak of the devil!'**

Ichigo sat in his seat next to Keigo as said boy kept rambling on about some nonsense. Ichigo told him to shut up and turned in his chair to get away from him. Ichigo then noticed that Rukia was staring at him and quickly looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Rukia sighed and noticed that several girls were glaring at her.

'**The fan girls I presume.'**

Just then someone behind her pulled her hair causing her to drop the pencil she had in her hand. As she leaned over to pick it up the girl sitting next to her, not Orihime, kicked her causing her to fall out of her chair. Orihime looked over at her with concern and Rukia smiled at her to assure her that she's fine. Before any of them can cause more harm the bell rang and Ms. Yoruichi entered the room.

"Okay class today is our first practice so you better be prepared," she said gaining everyone's attention, "I can already tell that most of you won't survive. Please if anyone notices that someone is missing do not be alarmed. They are most likely crying in the corner complaining about ever being born." She smiled at all the shocked and horrified faces. "Now that we have that establish class I would like to introduce you to the man that made this all possible, Byakuya Kuchiki."

There was a considerate amount of murmuring as a tall, lean man with black raven hair that went past his shoulders and piercing gray eyes entered the room.

"Whoa this is the guy? He looks young! I thought he would be old!"

"Wait did she just say Kuchiki?"

"The noble?"

"Yeah but I meant more on the lines of RUKIA Kuchiki."

"Oh hell no! Don't tell me she's related to him!"

"Well it explains how she got the lead."

"Of course I mean she could whore herself out since our teacher is a woman."

Rukia ignored the comments directed at her. She was already used to people talking behind her back. She looked at the front of the class with a blank expression. Yoruichi gave her a knowing glance before silencing the class.

Ichigo just sat in his desk quietly with his fists clenched as he looked out the window. He stole a glance at Rukia and then looked at her brother his eyes burning with hate.

"Alright now everyone get your stuff and let's go to…"

"Excuse me is this Ms. Shihoin's classroom?"

The entire class looked at the new comer except for Ichigo and Rukia.

Yoruichi smiled despite the fact that she was interrupted, "Yes as a matter of fact it is. What can I do for you?"

A girl with black-purple hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and large amber eyes jumped in front of the room and twirled gaining everyone's attention including Ichigo and Rukia.

"I'm a new student here," she chimed, "Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Senna!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *sigh* I'm confused.<strong>

**Ichigo: "What? Confused about what?"**

**Me: "I don't know how to feel about this chapter. Did it go well? I just…*dies from thinking too hard***

**Ichigo: "Yes victory! I'm Free!"**

**Me(tackles Ichigo and pins him): "Haha Tricked ya!" **

**Ichigo: "What the…? Get off will you!"**

**Me(puts him in a head lock): "Okay so I think this chapter is okay. Sorry for the wait I was umm…busy yeah that's the word. Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums!"**

**Ichigo(trying to free himself): "What…the…HELL?"**

**Me: "Song by A Perfect Circle! I love it!" (releases him) Oh break is almost here. Just have to get through finals next week and then I will have more time to write! Yeah! I also have more time to mess with Ichigo! XD"**

**Ichigo: "Great O.e"**

**Me: "Until next time!" (Tackles Ichigo again)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**P.S I have decided for certain reasons *cough cough* to not make Orihime the enemy. Mind you it's not becuz I like her or anything(For I have opposite feelings but I digress) it's just that that's the best option. For those reading this and know me you guys(two people) understand. So yeah and also Senna is going to HAVE to be OOC because that's how I planned it. That is all and remember REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I would like to take the time to thank the people who have review this story. Your opinions are very important.**

**Ichigo: "Really?"**

**Me: "Yeah tells me how I'm doing and what needs improvement."**

**Ichigo: "That…makes sense."**

**Me: "Of course it does. Now on to other matters." (pushes button)**

***Large contraption comes out from the floor***

**Ichigo: "What the f…"**

**Me: "Please Ichigo language. Now this my dear sir is my device that will help me conquer the wor…I mean freeze hell over. You remember it correct?"**

**Ichigo: "Ahh yeah…I guess."**

**Me: "Hmmm I think it will be complete in… I don't know hmmm."**

**Ichigo: "Oh fuck this is real!"**

**Me(hits): "Language I say! And of course it's real. Now it will be complete the same time that this story comes into conclusion."**

**Ichigo(sigh of relief): "Oh good that's going to take a while."**

**Me(Knocks unconscious): "Pft yeah right don't listen to him. Still needs work though. ANYways….onward to the next chapter!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Alright let's get to work! And try not to mess up that much on the first day. Remember we have a guest." Yoruichi started barking out order while Byakuya stood by her side staring intently at the stage with a blank expression.

The room was filled with excitement. Everyone was excited and nervous at the same time. This was the perfect combination for mistakes to occur. Many of them said the wrong line, at times the lighting was off, and occasionally someone would come in too early or they would go on the stage even though they are not a part of the play(*cough Keigo cough*). Despite all of this things were going smoother than Yoruichi had anticipated. Everyone had a chance to show their potential…well almost everyone.

"This is stupid! How long is she going to postpone our parts?" Ichigo whined.

"Someone's impatient I didn't know you liked theater this much," Mizuiro said without taking his eyes off his phone.

Ichigo glared at him, "Shut up Mizuiro that's not it. I just want to get this over and done with already!"

"Calm down Kurosaki no need to be such a drama queen," Uryuu said smirking.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to play a part you didn't want to do!" Ichigo smirked at him, "All you have to do is play with your sewing kit and make pretty little dresses."

Uryuu turned red with anger, "Hey it's not as easy as you think it is." He stormed off.

"Guys let's just all calm down before something happens," Keigo said as he casually placed his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, "I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but we all know that I'm the most important person in this play."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shrugged Keigo's arm off, "Yeah cause working the spot light is so important. You can't even do that right! Which reminds me."

Keigo didn't have time to blink before he was put into a head lock by Ichigo.

"What…was….that…for?" Keigo managed to choke out.

"It's for dropping the stupid stage light!" Ichigo tightened his grip, "Rukia and I could have gotten hurt."

Mizuiro heard this and gave Ichigo a curious glance, "Rukia? It sounds like you were worried about her safety. I thought you hated her so why should you care. Did Rukia become Ichigo's Juliet? How sweet."

Ichigo released Keigo and directed his anger at Mizuiro, "That's not it! It's just…it's just…I don't have to explain myself to you."

Keigo, who was having trouble breathing, gave Ichigo a knowing look. He got off the floor after regaining his breath and gave him a goofy grin.

Ichigo stepped back in confusion, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Keigo snickered, "Now I get it."

Ichigo glared at him, "Get what?"

Keigo started laughing, "Ichigo you sly dog you. Now I get why you want to get on that stage soo badly. You say it's because you want to get it over with but that's not the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"I can see right through you. What you really want is to have sweet Rukia's lovely full lips and curvy body all to yourself," Keigo wiggled his eyebrows, "You're soo mean you know. I bet you won't even share her with your best friend Keigo."

Once those words escape his mouth Keigo went flying across the room and landed with a loud thud. He didn't get up.

Mizuiro shook his head in disappointment, "Violence doesn't solve anything Ichigo."

"Shut up," he gritted out. His face was beat red.

Mizuiro just shrugged and continued to text, "But you know there is one flaw to Keigo's assumption."

"I said shut up."

He ignored him and continued, "You can't have her all to herself cause her brother is standing right over there. You have to be suicidal to try anything. Honestly there's something off about that guy."

"Shut up," Ichigo yelled causing Mizuiro to look at him with shock, "I don't give a damn about that asshole."

Mizuiro looked at him with a bewildered expression. **'He said that as if he already met him. Wait does that mean that he really was thinking of doing something with Rukia? Of course not. What am I thinking? After all he's not…' **He looked at his unconscious friend and ended his thought. **'…Keigo.' **

It looked like Ichigo wanted to say more but he was interrupted by Rukia's sudden appearance. Mizuiro was slightly flustered as he did not see her coming.

Rukia just smiled at him, "Sorry Mizuiro but can I borrow Ichigo for a second?"

"Yeah sure he's all your," he responded smiling back.

Rukia then took Ichigo forcibly by the hand and dragged him away. Once they were a safe distance away she lost all of her sweet demeanor.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, "Don't say anything about what happened yesterday you hear! I will castrate you with my bare hands if you do! Don't test me Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever! Like I would even talk about that. It get me mad just thinking about it. And will you let go of my hand already!"

She quickly let go of his hand as if it was an infectious disease, "oh right sorry."

"So if that's all you wanted to say then I guess I'm leaving," Ichigo said as he turned away to leave.

"Wait there's one last thing," Rukia hesitated, "I want to know what happened to you yesterday. Why were you behaving that way?"

Ichigo didn't respond and looked at his feet. He was debating whether to blow her off or to tell her the truth. He looked at her. She had a worried expression on her face.

Ichigo sighed, "I don't know. I don't really remember what happened."

The truth.

Rukia opened her mouth to respond when Yoruichi called her name.

"Rukia come here for a second!"

"Okay I'm going," she responded before looking back at Ichigo, "So you really don't remember?"

Ichigo just shook his head without looking at her. She believed him.

Rukia tried to liven up the mood. She chuckled, "So you don't remembered the kiss right?"

A smile formed on Ichigo's face as he looked at her, "No I remember THAT part."

"Rukia!" Yoruichi yelled impatiently.

"Better start running Kuchiki," Ichigo said smirking while never taking his eyes off of Rukia.

She laughed despite herself, "Mind your own business Kurosaki." She turned around and went to see what her teacher wanted. She can feel Ichigo's eyes on her but surprisingly she didn't mind.

"Ah there you are. Took you long enough," Yoruichi said with a playful smile.

"Sorry. Is there something I can do for you?" Rukia asked using her school girl voice.

"Yes I would like you to get on that stage and show our guest," she motioned her hand at Byakuya as she said this, "why you got the art and the others didn't. I think I've postponed it long enough." She gave her a grin that further highlighted her feline features, "Oh but first you should meet your understudy."

Suddenly Senna came out from Behind Yoruichi and smiled brightly at her. Rukia returned a weak smile but she wasn't very happy that Yoruichi thought something would go wrong seeing that she picked her replacement just in case.

"Hey Rukia! I'm here in case theres any reason you can't be a part of the play. Not that I would want that to happen but you can't too prepared I guess," Senna said noticing Rukia's displeasure.

"Oh okay," Rukia smiled despite her feelings, "Nice to meet you. Um does that mean that Ichigo will also be having an understudy?"

Yoruichi laughed, "of course not. If he did that idiot would have made any excuse to get him out of this and I can't have that. No matter what happens he's still going to play his part even if he's missing all of his limbs." Yoruichi continued to laugh.

Senna laughed with her, "By the way who's this Ichigo that I keep hearing about? If I'm Rukia's understudy then I should I least get to know the other lead role that may even become my love interest should something go wrong."

"He's over there," Yoruichi said pointing over her shoulder, "You can't miss him. He's the one with the spikey orange hair."

"Really?" she went silent when she saw him, "Wooow…is that really him?"

Rukia gave her a wary look, "Yeah that's Ichigo. Is something the matter?"

Senna looked at her blushing, "Are you kidding? You're one lucky girl aren't you Rukia?" She playfully nudged her.

"Can that boy act or will he fail and bring everyone else down with him?" Byakuya asked speaking for the first time. He stared at Ichigo with a sour expression. **'It can't be.'**

"You boy come here," Byakuya commanded.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and turned around. Irritation was evident on his face. **'Who the hell…?' **His irritation turned to anger when his eyes met Byakuya's. **'Oh great. What does this asshole want?'** He slowly walked towards them. Trying but failing to calm himself.

Rukia looked nervously at her brother then at Ichigo. **'Why is brother acting strangely? And what is with that look his giving Ichigo? This isn't good. Hopefully Ichigo won't say anything about yesterday or else I'm going to…'**

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said as he walked up to Byakuya and offered him his hand. He glared at him as he waited for a response.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," he shook his hand and gave him the same heated stare that he was receiving. They stood like this for a while until Senna interrupted them.

She jumped in front of Ichigo and went on her toes so that her face was only inches from his. He tried backing away but she forcibly held him by the chin. She turned his face side to side as she inspected him with great intensity. His face turned blood red. Senna noticed this and smiled.

"Yeah you'll make a perfect Romeo. I can easily tell but we're going to have to get rid of that shyness of yours."

Ichigo stared at her, "What are you…"

He didn't have a chance to finish before Senna forced his head down and planted his lips on hers. After what seemed to be a long five seconds Senna released him and smiled at her accomplishment. An eerie silence followed.

Yoruichi broke the silence, "Come on let's not waste any more time. You two get on that stage and act out Romeo and Juliet's first meeting."

Ichigo and Rukia wordlessly followed orders. Rukia looked somewhat angry.

'**What the hell was that? How in the world is that going to help? She probably made things worse. Who can concentrate after some stranger kisses them without warning? Wait do I sound like a hypocrite? No I did it for a valid** **reason and I helped. *sigh* Why do I even care? Just focus!'**

Rukia quickly got into character. She let go of her previous thoughts and put her focus solely on her acting. Ichigo did surprisingly well with his lines but he was hesitant when it came to the kissing scene.

Yoruichi sighed, "Come on Romeo she isn't going to bite. And we all know that this isn't the first time you have kissed a girl in public so don't even try to use that excuse. Just…"

"That's enough for now. I think you have proved you are up for the challenge," Byakuya said interrupting her. Byakuya continued to give Ichigo the heated stare as he and Rukia got off the stage and walked towards him.

"What do your parents do for a living boy?" Byakuya asked bluntly.

Ichigo's eyes twitched when he heard him call him boy again but he answered despite that, "First I'm pretty sure I said my name is Ichigo and not boy. And if you really want to know my dad runs his own clinic and my mom is dead."

Byakuya contemplated before he spoke, "Now that I'm done her I'll be leaving." He left without a single goodbye. **'I thought I recognized his voice. He's that rude brat from yesterday and also…' **he took one last look at Ichigo as if to confirm something. **'He's definitely Isshin and Masaki's boy. All these years I thought he died with his mother. What a pity.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Finally I was able to type this thing up. Man I have been soo busy these past days.<strong>

**Ichigo: No you haven't you've just been getting so damn distracted.**

**Me: Yeah by family. Geez my family is important to me and if you don't understand*sniffle sob* then…I… don't**

**Ichigo: Whoa wait no don't cry I didn't mean it. I'll do anything just stop.**

**Me: Anything? **

**Ichigo: Yeah sure…o.O;;**

**Me: Good just open that crate!**

**Ichigo: Okay…where did that come from? *opens crate and steps back* It's empty.**

**Kenpachi: Hey there Ichigo*evil grin***

**Ichigo*sweat drop*: Uh uh how did he get here? Whoa wait put away the sword! I don't want to…ahhh!**

**Kenpachi: Come back here and fight like a man!**

**Ichigo: I don't even have a weapon! Get away you psychopath!**

**Me: Haha Ichigo you should have known this was coming. I mean why would I cry over something you said? *laughs maniacally* Anyways that's it for now. And remember…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Alright here it is the next chapter. Sorry for the late update! First week of school and I got distracted. I'm sorry. ****Lo siento mucho. Es tut mir leid. Je suis désolé. **

**Ichigo: "What the….?" O.o**

**Me: "I'm just saying sorry no need for that face." **

**Ichigo: "I'm not even going to comment." **

**Me: "Awww what's the matter Ichigo?"**

**Ichigo: "Nothing. *under breath* Except that I'm trapped with a crazy lunatic."**

**Me: "What was that? You want Kenpachi to come back?"**

**Ichigo: "What? No that wasn't what I said!"**

**Me: "Silly boy Kenpachi never left."**

**Kenpachi: "There you are Ichigo." *evil smile***

**Ichigo: *sweat drop* "Crap not again…"**

**Kenpachi: "Ichigo's FAV Twin does not own Bleach. Come back here Ichigo!"**

**Me: "This is fun. Anyway onward!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Senna rolled her eyes as she waiting impatiently for the person on the other line to finish.

"Yes I know I know. You don't have to remind me." She paused to listen. After a while she lost interest and her mind decided to wonder off. Her eyes scanned the room until her eyes landed on the person that had been occupying her mind since she first laid eyes on him.

She jumped slightly when the person on the other line screamed her name. Senna was startled, she had never heard him scream before and made a note to herself to never make him do it again.

"Yes but it's different I swear….Yes I know I have said that before….If you just saw….Just listen to me!" Senna was getting frustrated. There was a long pause.

"_I'm listening," he finally said._

Senna breathed a sigh of relief, "Good but I swear this isn't going to be like those other times. I just know it. I saw it when he looked at me with those amber eyes. His hair's an unusual color but it works very well on him. Not many people can pull off orange hair you know."

"_Are you done?" he responded in an amused tone._

She scoffed at his comment, "Yeah I'm done geez I was just trying to make you understand."

"_What about your oath?"_

"Screw it. It was stupid anyways." Senna thought of how all the others had failed. **'No not this time. This time is going to be different.'**

"_Do as you please. Just don't blame me if something were to go terribly wrong," he laughed._

She hanged up the phone and continued with her gawking as thoughts flooded her mind. A smile graced her lips. **'As of now he's mine.'** Her smile turned sour as she got a good look of the girl standing next him.

'**I'll get anyone who stands in my way. Good thing I'm her understudy if something were to happen to her then I can take my right place beside him. Sorry Rukia it was nice meeting you but you're going to have to disappear.'**

"What now? You stopped again!" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. This was the fifth time Rukia had stopped in the middle of a line. She looked upset and was having a difficult time concentrating.

"It's really annoying," she muttered under her breath.

Ichigo sighed, "What is?"

"She keeps staring at us and it's creeping me out," Rukia said as she pretended to look through the script.

He rolled his eyes, "If you can't concentrate with just one person staring at you then how are you going to act when a whole audience is watching?"

"That's different," she exclaimed, "Just look at her. It's really creepy. She's looking at you like your some god or something."

"If it's me she's looking at then…" he stopped mid-sentence and smirked, "Wait don't tell me you're jealous. You love me that much." He got a punch to the stomach as a reply. "What the hell midget?"

"Ha don't get so full of yourself you cocky bastard," she turned away from him, "Like hell I'm jealous! If she wants you then she can have you."

"What am I a piece of meat?" he retaliated, "You can't just throw me around like something that can be owned!"

"Oh save the bull crap! I bet a man whore like you can't stick with just one woman," she glared at him, "So how many girls have you used that trick on?"

Ichigo gapped at her, "A….wha….Who are you calling a man whore you crazy she-devil? And what trick are you talking about?"

Rukia's anger flared, "The same trick you used on me! Making yourself look vulnerable by acting strange just so a girl could pity you and kiss you!"

"What are you talking about?" he took a step closer towards her and hissed, "That doesn't make any sense."

Rukia stood on her toes until her face was only inches away from his. She spoke in a low and threatening tone, "Answer this question. Do you stop there or do you keep going until you get them in your bed?"

Ichigo took a step back without breaking eye contact. His eyes turned hard, "Now I know that you're crazy," he pulled her towards him, "Do I look like the kind of guy that would something so disgusting? Is that really what you think of me? Oh and I guess me saving you was also just a part of my ridiculous plan! Well news flash princess it wasn't. What do you have to say to that?"

Rukia was unable to speak and just stood staring at him wide-eyed. She didn't even care that he had man handled her and still had her arm in his strong grip.

When he didn't get a response, Ichigo shook his head and released her. "You're just like everyone else in this god damn hell hole!" He took one last look at her and stormed off.

Rukia could only stand there and watch him walk away.

"Tsk tsk this isn't good. It seems you made our dear Romeo upset."

Rukia got out of her reverie and turned around to see who had spoken. What she saw were two boys from her class. The taller of the two had dark green eyes, slightly wavy hair, and a tanned complexion. The other one was somewhat shorter, had jet black hair that fell straight, and his light blue eyes looked vibrate in contrast to his pale skin.

"Damian don't start please," said the shortest one.

The one named Damian tore his eyes off Rukia and smiled warmly at his partner, "Don't worry Mason. I won't do anything bad. I just want to help." Mason looked away as a light blush colored his cheeks.

Damian chuckled at his reaction and turned his attention toward Rukia who had a confused look on her face. "Oh dear what are we going to do with you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Damian walked towards her. Rukia tried to back away but he grabbed her by the chin and studied her face. He gave a murmur of approval and released her. Unfortunately for Rukia he then wrapped his arm around her shoulder before she could run away.

Damian shook his head, "It's become evident that you are in dire need of my services."

"You're…what?" Rukia stuttered as she tried to slip away.

He tightened his grip on her as he whispered in her ear, "My services on how to please your man of course." He smirked and finally released a red faced Rukia.

"WHAT?" Rukia exclaimed once she found her voice.

"I couldn't help but notice your little argument just now."

Rukia glared at Damian, "That's not any of your business."

Damian put his hands up in defense, "Whoa take it easy. Like I told Mason I just want to help."

"Damian I don't think we should get involved," Mason interjected.

"Nonsense," he waved his hand dismissively, "Look Rukia you don't want make your life harder by getting on Prince Charming's bad side right?"

"Prince Charming? More like…"

Damian cut her off by placing two fingers on her lips and shushing her. "Now now there's no need for that," he sighed, "Will you at least admit that what you did was wrong? You did say some very hurtful things."

Rukia looked at the ground, "Yes I know. Gosh I don't know what came over me."

Damian couldn't help but smile. **'Someone's in denial' **

"You should really be more careful with your words especially with Ichigo," he said in a serious tone.

Rukia looked at him and saw his sincerity, "Yes I know. I didn't expect him to react that way"

Damian laughed, "That's because underneath that tanned, rock hard body of his there is a sensitive man who needs all the love he can get. Just imagine how it must have broken his heart when even his own Juliet refused to give him such love and instead accused him of heinous crimes."

'**There he goes again' **thought Mason as he listened to the nonsense that Damian was telling Rukia. He cocked his hip and ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he waited for him to finish. There was a light blush on his cheeks when Damian started pointing out Ichigo's ahem "assets". He felt pity for Rukia who could only stand there and endure Damian's advice.

Mason finally decided to speak up, "Ummm Damian I think it's time for us to leave."

Damian looked at Mason as if he had just gotten out of a trance, "Huh oh right," he looked at very red faced Rukia and smiled, "Well Rukia it has been a pleasure. Although it pains me to know that our dearest Ichigo is now off the market I'm glad that it was you that has gained his attention."

"No. That's not…" she started.

He was again shushed her, "Oh and don't worry about Ichigo's little fan club we'll make sure they don't harm not even one hair from that pretty little head of yours. And if they do manage to cause some harm," Damian's expression became grave, "then shits going down."

"Damian," Mason said impatiently as he pulled his arm. Damian winked at Rukia and then allowed himself to be pulled away by Mason.

Once they were out of earshot Mason let go of Damian's arm and faced him.

"Why must you always meddle in other people's business?" he said in a harsh tone, "Are you really that bummed that you just lost all your chances ever gaining Ichigo Kurosaki's attention?"

Damian just laughed, "You look so cute when you pout."

Mason blushed, "Let's just go."

Damian smiled triumphantly. **'Works every time.'**

* * *

><p>"Alright spill it. What happened yesterday? You never came home, some stranger calls the house, and the next thing I know your brother fires one of the servant for no reason."<p>

Rukia was not in the mood to be interrogated by her childhood friend. She had tried during lunch time to get Ichigo alone and apologize but he had made it his mission to avoid her. She was hoping to have some time to herself but luck wasn't on her side. She should have known that Renji would find her. They did live in the same house after all.

She sighed. **'He's going to find out eventually. Mind as well get it over with.' **She proceeded to tell him of the events that had befallen her the previous day excluding Ichigo's strange behavior. Once she was done speaking they walk in silence. Rukia was starting to worry of what Renji thought of her.

"Renji…"

"Those bastards!" he exclaimed.

Rukia smiled despite herself. She was glad that her friend didn't think badly of her.

"I swear if I ever get my hands on them I'm going to tear them apart."

"Thanks Renji but you don't…"

"I will cut them open and choke them with their own intestines," he said interrupting her.

Okay now he was scaring her, "Uh okay then."

He continued his rant not noticing her discomfort, "But before I do that I'm going to gouge their eyes out and make them watch themselves die. Then…"

Rukia stopped his rant by covering his mouth with her hand. He gave her a confused look.

"That's enough Renji. I get it," she removed her hand and smiled at him. They both started to laugh.

"Sorry I guess I got carried away," he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"A little?" Rukia retorted while giving him a look.

Renji shrugged, "Yeah just a little. It just angered me to know what they did to you," he paused, "It also scared me."

"Scared you?" Rukia asked looking at him.

"Yeah it scares me when I think of what could have happened if Ichigo hadn't found you," he said not making eye contact with her. **'I should have been there to protect her'**

"Renji?"

He looked down to see that she had a worried expression on her face and he smiled. "I have to remember to thank him the next time I see him."

"Yeah," Rukia murmured as she remembered how badly she had treated Ichigo. **'I haven't even thanked him yet.'**

Renji noticed his friend's discomfort, "Rukia is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No it's nothing," she looked at her watch, "We better hurry we don't want to be late."

Renji knew that something was bothering her but decided against asking anymore questions. They were walking on the sidewalk when a man flew out of a nearby alley way and landed on his face a few feet in front of them. He was unconscious.

"What the hell?" they said in unison. They immediately rushed towards the man and looked down the alley way. They couldn't believe their eyes.

What at first seemed like another petty gang fight turned out to be a fight of eight against one. It was an unfair fight but the one person seemed to be able to hold his own. He quickly shortened their numbers from eight to three.

With five of them down and unconscious Rukia and Renji can clearly see who that person was. They wanted to help him out but feared that they would just get in the way. Suddenly he spotted them and became distracted long enough to be put in a head lock from behind. Just as he was struggling to free himself another one pulled out a bat.

Rukia could no longer just stand there and watch. She charged into the fight and used the element of surprise to knock out the guy who was supposed to be the look out. Once he was down she used her speed to jump on the back of the one who was holding the bat.

She struggled to pry the bat away from his hands. Suddenly the others had regained consciousness. They saw that their leader was having trouble and where going to aid him when someone blocked their path.

"Going somewhere," Renji said with a sadistic grin on his face. They all gave each other wary glances before smiling and charged at him all at one. They were hardly a threat and were easily taken down by Renji.

The lone fighter had taken advantage of the distraction by jerking his head back and hitting the thug who was restraining him hard in the face. He was immediately released as blood started flow out of the guy's nose.

"Shit," he cursed as he held his hand to his nose. With his other hand he took out a switch blade.

Meanwhile Rukia was finally successful in snatching the bat away. She jumped off the leader's bat and proceeded to beat him with it. Once she realized that he was unconscious she directed her attention to the last man standing. Rukia ran towards him with the bat in her hand.

"Ichigo duck!" she yelled.

Ichigo listened to her and ducked. The other guy didn't have time to react when she swung the bat and hit him squarely on the temple. He was out like a light. Rukia dropped the bat as she panted.

After a couple minutes a few of the thugs regained consciousness only to find themselves face to face with a very angry Ichigo. They trembled at the sight of him, Rukia, and Renji.

Ichigo pulled one up by the collar. "Grab the rest of your pathetic friends and get the hell out of my sight," he hissed lowly.

They nodded their head vigorously in response and proceeded to drag their unconscious friends away as fast as they could.

Once they were gone Ichigo sighed and leaned against the wall. His legs gave way to his exhausted and he sat on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair when he remembered that he wasn't alone.

Ichigo looked up to glare at Renji and Rukia, "You know you didn't have to butt in I could have handled it myself."

Renji rolled his eyes, "Yeah 'cause it looked like you had everything under control. Just admit it they would have busted your brains out if we hadn't come along. Right Rukia?"

Rukia ignored him and stared at Ichigo with a worried expression. He turned his head away from her. **'He's still mad at me.'**

That's when she noticed that Ichigo's lip was bleeding. She ruffled through her backpack until she found her handkerchief. Rukia kneeled down beside him and wordlessly tried to wipe the blood away but Ichigo just slapped her hand away. He then got up off the ground and walked away.

Rukia ran after him and cut him off on the sidewalk.

"Move out of the way," he said in a threatening tone.

Rukia didn't say a word and instead grabbed his hand forcibly and placed her handkerchief on it.

"Use it to clean yourself," she moved out of his way, "Come on Renji."

Renji reluctantly followed her. He was curious as to what just happened but when he saw her face he decided to stay quiet. They walked for several blocks when Rukia stopped abruptly.

"What's the matter Rukia?"

She took one last look at Renji before running back the other way.

"Rukia!" He was about to follow her but she stopped him.

"Go home Renji and tell my brother that something came up so I'll be home late!"

She made it to where the fight had occurred and stopped to catch her breath. She looked at the ground as if expecting to find something there. When she saw nothing she proceeded to run in the direction where she thought would lead to the Kurosaki Clinic.

'**I have to make this right'**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I finally got to typing this. Again I'm sorry for uploading late. <strong>

**Ichigo: "Uh question: Who were those guys?"**

**Me: "Oh you mean Damian and Mason. They're OCs that *cough* a certain someone made. You're going to be seeing them sometimes." **

**Ichigo: "Something's not right here." **

**Me: "Whatever do you mean Ichigo Kurosaki?"**

**Ichigo: "Why are you calling…" *gets tackled by a blur* "What the hell?"**

**Me: "Ladies and Gentleman our guest today… JadeDawn!"**

**JadeDawn: "HIIII!" :D**

**Ichigo: "She's…choking…me."**

**Me: "Oh don't worry bout it. You'll be fine."**

**JadeDawn: "hehehe Hey Ichigo. Why are you turning blue?"**

**Ichigo: "Andrea….let…Go!"**

**JadeDawn: "NEVER!" :O**

**Settle down children. Well that's it for today folks. Until next time and remember…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also to whoever favorite or alerted this story. I am most grateful. **

**Ichigo: "Alright already we get it."**

**Me: "Oh shove it. Why are you so grouchy?"**

**Ichigo*twitch*: "I almost had my head cut off because of you."**

**Damian: "Oh don't be like that she didn't mean to cause you harm."**

**Ichigo: "What the…Why are you here?"**

**Damian: "Here to see you of course" *wink***

**Mason: "…"**

**Ichigo: "Okay?" o.O**

**Me: "Awkward… So Damian and Mason I'm sorry that you guys won't be in this chapter." **

**Damian: "That's quite alright. So long as I can get some free time with Strawberry over here."**

**Ichigo: "Don't call me that! And what do you mean by 'free time'?"**

**Damian: "oh well…"**

**Me: "DAMIAN! I suggest you keep quiet." *looks over at Mason***

**Mason: "….Whatever."**

**Damian: "What I do now?"**

**Me*sigh*: "You're mother would be soo disappointed."**

**Ichigo: "His mother?"**

**Me: "Yeah Andrea aka JadeDawn."**

**Ichigo*facepalm*: "That explains sooooo much."**

**JadeDawn*gasp*: "How rude!"**

**Damian: "Hey Andrea!" *smile***

**Mason: "Hi."**

**JadeDawn: "Aww Mason what's the matter? Tell Momma Andrea."**

**Ichigo: "The hell?"**

**Mason: "…nothing."**

**JadeDawn: "Damian…" *glare***

**Damian: "What?"**

**Me: "Oh boy…Well while they deal with that let us continue forth towards the tale shall we. Miss Kuchiki if you would do the honors."**

**Rukia: "Ichigo's FAV Twin does not own Bleach or any of its characters."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ichigo made his way home feeling exhausted. **'Today was a long day. Can't wait to get home and just knock out.' **He shoved his free hand in his pocket and felt something soft. He took it out and frowned. It was the handkerchief Rukia had given him. **'What the hell is up with her? She confuses me.'** Ichigo was about to drop it but decided against. He brought to his bleeding lip and winced.

After he had cleaned the blood from his lip he shoved it back into his pocket. He moved it around his fingers feeling its smooth and soft texture. **'I don't get her. Calls me a man whore one minute then helps me out and worries about me the next.' **A smiled formed on his lips involuntarily. He found amusement in her strange behavior.

Ichigo was too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he failed to notice that he was in front of his house. He also failed to notice the girl walking towards him with a huge bag of groceries that was obscuring her view.

They crashed into each other causing the girl to drop her bag and lose her balance. She landed hard on her back and groaned in annoyance.

"Watch where you're going you id….Ichigo?"

Ichigo rubbed his back from his place on the floor and looked at the girl suddenly, surprised that she knew his name. He recognized her immediately but her name seemed to slip his mind.

"Oh…umm hey," he said nervously as he tried to remember her name.

She laughed seeing his obvious discomfort, "It's me Senna. We met during rehearsal."

"Oh right," he said lamely feeling foolish for having forgotten the nae of the girl who had kissed him, "Look I'm really sorry for crashing into you. I wasn't paying attention." He got up and held out his hand to help her up.

She grabbed it smiling, "It's alright just don't do it again or else" She nudged his side playfully causing him to wince in pain. She then noticed his cut lip and the light bruises on his face.

A look of worry crossed her face, "Oh what happened to you? Did you get beat up?" She reached up to touch his face but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She realized her mistake and brought her hand down. "Sorry."

Ichigo sighed, "Its fine. And to answer your question, no I didn't get beat up. These guys just picked a fight with me. That's all nothing serious."

"If it's nothing serious then why are you going to a clinic?" she asked pointing the building next to them.

"Oh no," Ichigo replied rubbing the back of his neck, "My dad owns this clinic. Our house is right next to it."

"Oh," she said feeling foolish.

Ichigo then began to pick up her fallen groceries and handed them to her.

She smiled graciously, "Thank you. I would like to talk some more but I'm kinda in a hurry." She started to walk backwards in the direction she was heading while trying to look over the big bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah see ya."

Senna turned around and walked away. After walking a few feet she remembered something and turned around to speak, "Hey Ichigo!"

He looked at her, "What?"

"Just because your dad owns his own clinic doesn't mean you should be looking for trouble," she smirked, "Wouldn't want to ruin that handsome face of yours."

Ichigo felt his face heat up. "Shut up," he stuttered.

Senna laughed triumphantly and walked away feeling proud of herself. **'It won't be long now. And what luck? I now know where he lives.' **Senna hummed happily as she rummaged through her groceries to see if anything was damaged or missing. She noticed that her jar of pickles were not in there. **'I guess it must have fallen out. Not a problem I'll just go back.'**

She walked back the way she came checking the floor to see if there was any sign of it. She soon found it on the curb ten feet away from where she and Ichigo had been standing. She grinned when she inspected it and found no signs of damage. Senna took one last look at his house before leaving.

Just then she saw something that she did not like at all. Her smile left her face and was replaced by a frown. Her brows knitted in anger and confusion as she watched Rukia Kuchiki enter the Kurosaki home as if the natural thing to do. **'So she can just waltz in there like she owns the place.'** She tightened her grip on the jar of pickles until it shattered in her hands.

Senna decided to walk away before she did anything rash. She ignored the pain coming from her hand and the warm blood that came oozing out from the wounds in her hand. She had a faint thought of going to the Kurosaki clinic to get it bandaged up but decided against it.

She had no idea what she would have done knowing that that SHE was with him. Senna didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

><p>Rukia stood nervously outside the door. Contemplating whether it was a good idea to have gone there. She raised her fist to knock on the door only to bring it back down. <strong>'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He wouldn't want to talk to me now. I'll just talk to him tomorrow maybe by then he would have forgotten all about this. He can't stay mad at me forever.'<strong>

Rukia was about to leave when suddenly the door flew open. Karin came out with a soccer ball and stopped shortly when she saw Rukia. She blinked in surprised and smile at her.

"Oh hey Rukia. What chu doing here?" Karin asked, "Is your head bothering you?"

Rukia laughed nervously in her school girl voice, "No not at all. Um I was wondering if I could talk to Ichigo?"

"Ichigo? Yeah sure go right on in he's in his room," Karin said opening the door so the Rukia can go in.

"Thank you," Rukia said before going inside and heading upstairs.

Karin closed the door behind her when a thought crossed her mind. **'Wait I never told her which room was his.' **She smiled knowingly and ran off to go play soccer with her friends.

* * *

><p>So far Ichigo's plans of a quiet afternoon have not gone well. The minute he had stepped foot through the door into his house he has had to go through Yuzu's interrogation and Karin's teasing. Then he was scolded by his father for allowing to be beaten so easily even though that wasn't the case. Like always this led to a fight between the two men.<p>

"Come on Ichigo fight like a man!" Isshin said to his son as he sent another kick to his head.

Ichigo nimbly dodged it and was able to land a blow that momentarily knocking Isshin off his feet, "What the hell old man? Can't I go to my room in one piece for once!"

"Very nice my son. And if I don't give you your daily beatings how else are you going to toughen up and become a man?" Isshin exclaimed before being knocked out cold by his son.

Ichigo dusted himself off and went to his room leaving his unconscious father on the floor. He gave a sigh of relief once he reached his room. He dropped his backpack near the door and flung himself on his bed without even bothering to change out of his school clothes. He was about to drift off to sleep when there came a knock on his door.

He groaned in frustration, "Come in." He sat up expecting to see Yuzu but was surprised to see Rukia instead. "What do you want?" he said in a harsh tone.

Rukia stood rooted to the spot not knowing what to say. She stared at her hands, unable to meet his gaze. She heard Ichigo sigh and a sound that indicated that he had gotten up from his bed. She looked up only to see him standing before her looking at her with his hard amber eyes.

She took a step back, "I just came to say I'm sorry."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, "You're sorry?"

Rukia looked him straight in the eye and spoke clearly, "Yeah I realized that I acted like a bitch to you and you didn't deserve it."

Ichigo scoffed, "Damn straight I didn't it!" There was a long pause.

"So…" Rukia said shifting uncomfortably.

Ichigo started to walk towards his bad and sat on it, "So what?"

Rukia gave him a look of annoyance, "So do you accept my apology?"

He smirked, "Let me think about it."

She gaped at him, "Think about it! I don't have time for you to think about it! It's either a yes or a no."

Ichigo laughed at her, "You know you look like a fish when you look at me like that."

Rukia was angry, "Wha…a fish? Just give me your answer before I beat it out of you."

He ignored her threat and just laughed. "Yes I accept your apology. There happy," he said smiling.

Despite the insult Rukia was happy by his answer and a little bit shocked. She had expected him to have said no. "Really?"

"You want me to say no?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm good," Rukia replied.

"Good now get out." He got up and started leading her out. Well it was more like he was pushing her out.

"Wait before I go…" she said while sidestepping him.

He rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"Why were you fighting those guys?" she asked while walking around his room.

Ichigo stayed quiet for a while, "You sure ask a lot of questions."

"I'm a very curious person," she smirked at him.

"Well don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" he retorted back.

"At least that cat got her answers before she died," she said before sitting on his bed, "So talk."

Ichigo hesitated before a moment, "They were just a group of guys that always like to pick a fight with me because of my hair."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding. His words from before rang in her head.

"_**You're just like everyone else in this god damn hell hole!"**_

She finally understood what he meant and felt even more guilt for her words.

"Rukia hello?" he waved a hand across her dazed face, "Hey midget I'm talking to you!"

Rukia looked up suddenly only to have her own handkerchief thrown at her face. She grabbed it and noticed that there was blood on it.

She made a face of disgust, "What the…"

"Just giving it back to you," he replied calmly.

"It has blood on it! Why would I want it back?" she yelled back while throwing it on the ground.

"Oh I know why you're mad," Ichigo said as he walked towards her. He had decided to play a little trick on her. **'Just to get her back for what she said. Give her what she wants.'**

He kneeled in front of her from her seat on his bed and leaned forward until their noses were touching. Rukia stared in shock as red colored her cheeks. She tried to move away but he trapped her with his arms making it difficult for her to move to the side. They only way out was to move backwards onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" she stammered while trying to push him away.

Ichigo grinned, "What does it look like?" He lightly brushed his lips on hers before pulling back and smiling at her flushed face.

Rukia felt an electric current run through her body when their lips made contact. She looked at his grinning face and finally understood. **'So that's what he's doing. Alright Kurosaki you want to play that way. Fine two can play at that game.'**

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face close again. "So it looks like you saw right through me. I thought I could fool you but it turns out that you're smarter than I had anticipated you to be," she said teasingly.

Ichigo gave her a bewildered look as his face turned a bright red. He hadn't anticipated that. Ichigo was at loss of what to do. **'Damn what now?'** Suddenly an idea popped into is hand.

He went along with her charade and placed his hands on either side of her waist causing her to flinch slightly in surprise and pulled her closer toward him. He leaned in closer so that his lips once again brushed up against hers.

Rukia's lips warmed up with each breathe he took. Her heart hammered against her chest and her mind went blank. All smiles had faded away and there was a palpable silence in the air. This was no longer a game and both of them knew it. Though instead of moving away from each they moved closer and closer until there was no space left between them.

Ichigo crashed his lips against Rukia's and kissed her hard. Rukia shut her eyes and reveled at the feeling of his lips moving against hers. He tilted his head slightly and hissed when Rukia bit his lip. She ran her hands through his orange locks as his hands roamed her back.

They both fell back on the bed. They stopped momentarily to catch their breaths and continued. There came a knocked on the door and they both jumped. Ichigo quickly saw the position they were in and jumped off the bed as quickly as he could. Rukia got up quickly and fixed her hair making sure to have her back turned towards Ichigo.

He avoided looking at her as he opened the door to find Yuzu on the other side.

"What's up Yuzu?" he asked, a little too quickly.

"I just came to…," she stopped when she saw Rukia, "Oh Rukia I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I just came to talk to Ichigo about something," she said smiling. She looked at the clock on Ichigo's dresser and gave a look of shock, "Oh well you look at the time. I really need to get going."

Yuzu looked disappointed, "Aw really I was hoping you could have stayed a little while longer. Maybe even have dinner with us."

"That's sounds lovely but I should really be heading home," she said sweetly. Rukia turned towards Ichigo who still refused to look at her, "It was nice talking to you Ichigo."

"Yeah it was nice talking to you," he said awkwardly.

"Well I'm off. Bye Ichigo. Bye Yuzu," she left the room.

"Wait Rukia I'll walk you out," Yuzu looked at her older brother, "Dinner will be ready in an hour Ichi."

Ichigo just nodded in response. He watched Yuzu and Rukia chat happily as they walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He stood there in a daze.

Karin walked by and noticed his strange expression, "Hey I'm back."

Ichigo looked at her suddenly acknowledging her presence, "Oh hey Karin."

"I just saw Rukia leave," she said in a bored tone as she kicked the soccer ball.

"Ah yeah. She was here for a while….We just talked," he quickly added that last part.

Karin heard the nervousness in his voice and smirked, "Oh really now. Must have been a good talk when I saw Rukia leave she had a big smile plastered on her face."

"Huh," he saw her knowing smile and glared at her. "Shut up."

"So what were you guys talking about?" she probed.

"None of your business," he hissed.

Karin shrugged, "Whatever not my problem." She walked away and smiled when she heard the door slam. **'Looks like our Ichigo is finally growing up'**

Ichigo threw himself on his bed and grumbled, "Little know-it-all twirp." He put his pillow over his head. **'So much for peace and quiet. I can't see how this day can't get any worse.' **He laid there replaying all the day's events in his head. **'What the hell just happen?' **He looked at his clock. **'I have an hour to myself. I should just fall asleep. Fuck I'll just take a shower. A really cold shower.'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay Okay I know but before any of you say anything… Look at the peacock!**

**Ichigo: "What the hell was that all about?"**

**Me: "Seriously it's soo beautiful."**

**Rukia*blushing*: "I can't even find the word to describe how…how angry and horrified I am right now!"**

**Me: "Such a magnificent bird."**

**Ichigo: "Horrified?"**

**Rukia: "Yes horrified." **

**Me: "Oh look a tiger came by. Such a beautiful and deadly creature."**

**Ichigo: "I should be the one that's horrified. You're like…"**

**Rukia: "Don't you dare say it!"**

**Me: "Oh crap the tigers coming towards us! RUN!"**

**Ichigo and Rukia: "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"**

**Me*pointing*: "That." **

**(They turn to see the tiger running towards us)**

**Ichigo*paled*: "Oh…"**

**Rukia*paled*: "Shit."**

**All three of us: "RUN!"**

**Audience why aren't you running? If you took the time to read this, bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Now remember…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: *pokes head out* Is it safe? *knives wiz past her head just missing their target* OH SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE! Okay I can do this. Let's pull an Italy. *runs out waving white flag* I'M SOOOORRRRRYYYYY! **

**Ichigo*sweat drop*: "Umm what are you doing?"**

**Me*grabs Ichigo and uses him as a shield*: "Hey how's it going?"**

**Ichigo*unable to break free*: "What the hell? Let go of me dammit!"**

**Me*Looks at angry mob*: "I rather not. So umm I'm sorry for the late update. I have been busy with…well stuff."**

**Ichigo: "Che yeah like that's believable." **

**Me: "It's true. What with school, reading, and drawing. I finally finished that one commission for The Dark Eccentric. Now I just need to finish the other drawings I'm supposed to do."**

**Ichigo: "Oh yeah. How many?"**

**Me: "Oh not much…just…*mumble*"**

**Damian: "What was that? We couldn't hear."**

**Ichigo: "What is he doing here?" **

**Me: "Oh right that reminds me… To dearest reader and friend, you know who you are; I apologize for I have lied to you! *grabs Damian* It seems I will be unable to show this beautiful face to world in this very chapter. Perhaps in the next…In fact I will be sure in the next chapter your children make a wonderful appearance."**

**Ichigo: "Let me guess Ja…"**

**Me*covering his mouth*: "Shhhh! You must not utter her name for it brings me shame."**

**Damian: "Did that just rhyme?"**

**Ichigo*facepalm*: "Of course it did. Wait a minute you're evading!"**

**Me: "Am not. I already said I have *lowers voice* drawings to do."**

**Damian: "SEVEN!"**

**Me*sweat drop*: "Thank you Damian. Nice to know I can count on you."**

**Damian*oblivious to sarcasm*: "You welcome! " :D**

**Me: "…..Get out of here before I beat you."**

**Damian: "Fine geez I'll leave."**

**Mason: "Ichigo's FAV Twin does not own Bleach or any of its characters. Thank you for your consideration."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Sooo…What were you and Rukia talking about alone in your room?" Karin asked while smiling at her brother from across the table.

Ichigo glared at his younger sister. He opened his mouth to respond when Yuzu suddenly chimed in.

"Yeah what were you talking about? Rukia took off in quite a hurry. She didn't even stay to have dinner with us."

"We…" he started.

"Yeah who knows?" said Karin interrupting Ichigo. She gave him a smirk before continuing, "It might explain why you had to take such a cold shower. I swear after you were finished I felt like I was in Antarctica when I went in there."

"You're exaggerating little sister," Ichigo replied through clenched teeth.

"Only a little bit big brother," Karin said while smiling widely at him.

They sat there glaring at each other from across the table when their father abruptly slammed his hands against the table and proceeded to get out of his seat. As his children gave him confused looks, Isshin walked over to his son, grabbed him by the collar, and forcibly pulled him from his seat. Isshin then started to talk very loudly and rapidly much to his children discomfort.

"You were alone with Rukia! In your room with the door closed! What were you doing? Nothing inappropriate I presume! Wait! What's with that look in your eyes? No…don't tell me…you did….with Rukia! And why am I barely hearing about this now?"

Ichigo stared at his father with wide eyes having only been able to understand the gist of what he had been rambling about. He was about to break free of his grip when his father suddenly trapped him in a bear hug as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Oh I'm soo proud! My son has finally become a man!"

Isshin roughly released his son and ran to go hug a poster sized picture of Masaki that was pinned to the wall. He started to speak to it as more tears flowed from his eyes.

"Oh my dear wife! Did you hear that? Our little boy is now a man! Aren't you glad? See I told you giving him a pack of condoms for his fifteenth birthday was a good idea. At least that's if he remembered to use them. After all it would be understandable if he forgot. It was the heat of the moment and not to mention his first time. What a blubbering fool he must have been. Oh should have seen her! She's absolutely…"

Isshin's rant was rudely cut off by Ichigo landing a swift kicked to his head, knocking him unconscious. Ichigo stood next to his limp body huffing and puffing, his face red from anger and embarrassment.

He pointed an accusing finger at his father, "I told you I didn't do anything! I'm not a pervert like you! Listen to the words coming out of my mouth. WE. JUST. TALKED. Nothing else happened! You got that?" Ichigo walk back to the table, took his seat and added, "Oh and by the way I threw away those condoms. What kind of father are you?"

Isshin suddenly regained consciousness and gave his son a disappointed look having been able to hear all he had said even in his state.

"So you really didn't do anything with Rukia?" Isshin asked as he rubbed the side of his head in which he had received the blow.

"No," he replied curtly without taking his eyes off his food.

It took a while for all of this to process in Isshin's head. He took one last look at Ichigo and proceeded to sob into the poster of his wife.

Ichigo gave his father a side-long glance before directing his anger toward the person who started it all. Karin Kurosaki sat calmly eating her food as if she didn't have a care in the world. She looked up to see her brother giving her a cold stare and stared right back at him with no emotion on her face.

"Karin," he hissed.

Said girl just continued to stare at her brother as a small smile graced her lips. She tried to suppress the laughter that was threatening to escape. They once again sat staring at each other until Karin could no longer hold down her laughter. She laughed so hard that tears brimmed her eyes and she nearly feel from her seat. Ichigo growled in annoyance, grabbed his plate, and left the table.

He was about to wash his plate when a small, pale hand took it away from his hands gently. He looked down to see Yuzu smiling at him brightly.

"Don't get to mad at Karin. She's just teasing," she said as she walked towards the sink with their plates.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his little sister. These were the times when she reminded him so much of his mother.

"Don't worry about Karin and me so much," he said as he ruffled her hair playfully. He walked into the living room to find his father curled up in the fetal position and he rolled his eyes. Karin was already sitting on the couch looking for something to watch on the T.V.

Ichigo quickly made sure that Yuzu wasn't looking before went to stand in front of Karin, blocking her view of the T.V.

"Move," she said in a bored tone.

He just crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're acting like a child," she replied as she tried to look around his body.

"Am I?" he hissed.

Karin smirked, "What's the matter Ichi-ni?"

Ichigo just continued to glare at her.

"Oh I get it now. Rukia didn't want to kiss you right? Don't blame her. You probably scared her off with that ugly mug of yours," she said while grinning widely.

Ichigo tried to think of a comeback but came out empty. He decided that he had been humiliated enough for one day and headed towards his room.

"Stupid little black haired demon," he mumbled under his breath.

He heard a faint "I love you too" from Karin as he reached the stairs and suppressed the urge to choke her right then and there. He replayed today's events and smiled involuntarily. He loved his family no matter how much of a pain in the ass they were.

He stopped on his way to his room to look at a picture that hung on the hallway wall. A picture from a time where everything was right and fair. A time where everything made sense. His smile fell from his lips as he realized the current date.

'**It's coming up soon. Must be why I've been thinking about her more than usual. Also why the nightmares are getting worse.'**

He rubbed his temple already anticipating a restless night. **'They feel so different from before but why?'**

_**{"Feeling sentimental king?"}**_

Ichigo groaned as the voice in his head proceeded to laugh at him. **'Great your just what I need right now.'**

_**{"No need to be that way? I was merely inquiring on your well-being."}**_

'**Bullshit'** Ichigo replied harshly before attempting but failing to ignore him.

_**{"So you still haven't figured out what makes these dreams different from the other? Tsk tsk you really are a hopeless case aren't you."}**_

Ichigo snorted in annoyance, **'Shut up. I don't have time for you.'**

"Ichigo?"

He turned around to see Yuzu staring at him.

"Weren't you going to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah I was. Night," he said hastily before rushing to his room and slamming the door shut.

_**{Well that was a close one. What were you thinking standing there staring into empty space? At least you weren't talking to yourself or else they would have thought you were crazy."}**_

Ichigo cringed as he heard his inner voice laugh hysterically. **'Well since I can hear you in my head I must be crazy. Even more so since I'm actually talking to you!'**

His voice hesitated before responding back, _**{"Do you want to know what really happened that night?}**_

Ichigo sighed in exasperation. He had already had this conversation with him before. **'I already told you. I don't care. It's in the past so what good will come of it. It was all my fault. What else do I need to know besides that?'**

_**{"You never found it odd how you can never remember that night? How it sometimes feels like it never happened?"}**_

'**But it did happen dammit! So drop it!'** Ichigo dropped into his bed hoping that would be the end of it.

_**{"Oh but it doesn't end there."}**_

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You," he responded aloud.

His voice ignored him and continued, _**{"Is it strange how your memories are always muddled and unclear? How you constantly have to question yourself on whether something happened or not? Almost as if you weren't even there to experience it but yet…people say you were there. You rely solely on what others tell you instead of your own memories."}**_

"What use are they to me?" Ichigo said in a dead tone.

_**{"What?"}**_

Ichigo placed his arm over his eyes and laid there silently for a while before responding, "What use are memories to me? They don't mean anything. They are all in the past so what's the use reveling in them. I know it's odd that I can hardly remember anything from my childhood."

He chuckled, "But then again I was always an odd kid. Even at a young age I felt…different."

He waited a while for his voice to make a snide comment of some sort. After a minute of silence, Ichigo continued, "All I know is that I remember all the important things. Her eyes, her hair, her hugs and kisses, but most importantly her smile. That's all that matters to me."

'**Mom.'**

Ichigo lay there quietly. His eyelids soon became heavy and he was almost drifting into sleep when suddenly…

_**{"HA! You really are pathetic you know that! All that matters are the memories of your mother? BULLSHIT! You have no idea!"}**_

Ichigo growled in anger, **'Oh and you do? What the hell do you know?'**

_**{"EVERYTHING!"}**_

This confused Ichigo, "What are you…"

_**{"I know everything! Every memory, every feeling, and every person you ever met!"}**_

He snorted, "So what? You can have all that for all I care."

_**{"I know exactly how that BITCH of mother of yours died!"}**_

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" he yelled back forgetting that there are others in the house.

_**{"Or what?"}**_

There was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo?" said Yuzu in a concerned voice as she slowly opened his door.

Ichigo pretended to be asleep when he heard her knocking on his door.

She walked over to see if everything was in order. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary she walked back towards the door. Yuzu gave her brother's sleeping form a concerned glance before shutting his door closed and going back to bed.

His eyes slowly opened once he heard his sister's retreat. He stood still and tried to control his erratic heart.

Ichigo responded to his voice's question, **'I will kill you.'**

_**{"Ha! I like to see you try! You know I could…"}**_

'**No I don't want to hear anything from you. Go. Away.'**

_**{"Easier said than done king. Such a shame she was such a nice girl."}**_

This piqued Ichigo's interest, **'What girl?'**

_**{"The one who was there with you when you mother died. The one who spent nearly two years with you before she too was taken away from you and you never saw her again. I can only imagine how the poor girl would feel if she found out that you didn't even have the decency to remember her."}**_

'**Liar. How can I forget someone who I knew for two years? Don't be ridiculous. I have had enough of your mind games.'**

_**{"Oh this isn't a game Ichigo. It's the truth. You even said it yourself king. You are different. You always have been different."}**_

'**I still don't believe you. Even if I don't remember my sisters, my father, and even Tatsuki would have!'**

His voice chuckled, _**{"There you go relying on others to tell you what you did and didn't do. You're sisters were still too young to remember much. I can't say anything about your father and Tatsuki… Don't tell me you also forgot that she left to go live with her grandparents for a while. How long was? Almost…two years."}**_

He was right. Ichigo knew he was right. How could he have forgotten about that? She wasn't there to beat him in every match they had in the dojo and she also wasn't there to protect him from bullies. So…How could he forget? Ichigo didn't know what to think. **'What if everything he said is true?' **He can hear him laughing at his obvious distress in the back of his head but it was slowly fading away.

'**Wait! Wait! I need to know!'**

_**{"I thought you didn't care king! You lost your chance! The time for questions is over!"}**_

He desperately tried to cling to whatever connection he had with the voice in his head but it was no use. He was gone and he had served his purpose. Though Ichigo wasn't foolish enough to think that this was last he will ever hear of him. No. This was only the beginning. Ichigo had to be patient.

'**They are my memories after all. If that bastard has them then at least I know they aren't completely lost from my mind.'**

He was content with this…for now. Ichigo felt incredibly worn out and it wasn't long before sleep took him captive. He forgot of the day's events and became lost in his dreams until, like the nights before this one; he woke up in a start in the middle of the night. Only this time it was different. This thought he awoke with knowledge. A knowledge that will lead him down the road of no return, the road down memory lane.

'**She exists. She isn't lie. She's…real.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "I'm sorry for my incompetence. I hope this was alright. I have been absent for quite a while."<strong>

**Ichigo: "Now if only you would disappear for good."**

**Me: "Aww you don't mean that. *points up* Now do you?"**

**Ichigo*looking up to see a boulder hanging above his head and notices the rope in my hand*: "Oh no no no! I don't mean that at all. I was just joking."**

**Me: "Hmmm okay" ^^ *accidently releases rope***

**Ichigo*protecting his head*: "Shit!"**

***the boulder doesn't move but a giant crate lands next to Ichigo and explodes***

**Me*Having taken cover*: "It worked!"**

**Ichigo*was blown 20 feet away*: "What….the…" *collapses***

**Me*shakes head*: "What a girl."**

***the smoke clears up but theres no one in the crate***

**Me*baffled*: "Where is she?"**

**Damian*shocked*: "Oh. My….You finally did it. You killed somebody."**

**Me*unfazed*: "It would appear so."**

**Damian: "Don't act so nonchalant about it!"**

**Me*shrugs*: "I'm not acting."**

**Damian*facepalm*: "Of course."**

***we hear a girl's laughter***

**Yachiru*giggling while jumping on an unconscious Ichigo*: "Strawberry head is dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Kenny isn't going to like this!"**

**Me: "Oh there she is. Guess I didn't kill her."**

**Damian: "I don't think it's possible to kill her."**

**Me: "True….Ladies and Gentleman! YACHIRU!"**

**Yachiru: "Hello! You, you,you, and especially YOU!"**

**Ichigo*gaining consciousness*: "*groan* What…happened?"**

**Yachiru: "Yay Ichi didn't die!"**

***Yachiru continues to bounce on Ichigo and he is helpless***

**Me: "A HAPPY ENDING! NOW…"**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
